


Wonders of Youth

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If this experiment succeeded it would be beyond impressive.' Ah yes. That little word there: 'If'. Yamraiha created a spell half the world of magicians is after, but somebody had to mess up her test run. Sinbad will never grow into a responsible king, will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while, but here I am finally uploading my longest completed long fic. I started writing this thing nearly a year ago, and I'm grateful that I didn't start posting it immediately because I had quite a writer's block right in the middle of it. So here you are, one smoothly published multi chapter fic.
> 
> I don't usually get to have a beta, but this story was beta'd completely by the amazing SarcasticSeraph. It's all still my jumbling of writing, but she helped me out a lot!
> 
> Warnings: There will be smut, foul language, and probably still a lot of mistakes in my English

"I'm really excited about testing this spell, up until now I've only used it on plants within a magic confinement."

"So what are you going to test it on now?"

Ja'far followed Yamraiha into her laboratory, giving the immense clutter of random materials and stained scrolls a disapproving look.

"I'm going to use a chicken now," Yamraiha explained excitedly as she rounded a chair stacked with fragile looking glasswork, "it should be completely harmless, I promise. None of the plants have shown any sign of damage after the spell, on all levels I checked."

"Fair enough." Ja'far pulled the small pen from his writing board, dipping it in the ink vial on the side to quickly scribble down some of the things she had already told him. He tried to follow her without bumping into any of the mess spread around on the floor, deciding to give that moving ... _thing..._ lurking in the glass tank underneath the large desk no second glance.

"The only problem with using animals is that I can't confine it in a magical barrier like I do with plants." Yamraiha took a small covered cage from under the table and wiped a place on her desk clean. When she put it down a small clucking noise resounded from under the cloth.

"Why can't you use a barrier?" Ja'far looked at her curiously. She had asked him to come over to record her findings from his point of view - wanting a second opinion to improve her work - but he knew what she really wanted was to show off what she found. She often asked him over to watch small demonstrations of her work, sometimes with Sinbad if she felt it was important. But generally, she seemed to prefer his analytic way of looking at things and not have the king bounce around her impressively messy laboratory. He had to admit though, if this experiment succeeded it would be beyond impressive, and Sinbad would be all over it.

"Animals react badly to the barrier as it obstructs the flow of the rukh. It seems like plants are more resilient to the circumstances inside the confinement barriers. So long as you don't keep them there for too long, of course. But an animal immediately starts acting strange and will try to escape. When I tested the effects on a snake, it even died in less than a minute." He noticed she paused shortly at that, her face dropping at the memory. He had always had the feeling she got too attached to her testing animals. And plants.

"You haven't tried to change the barrier to make it possible to test animals in it?"

"No, not yet. It's a bit of a puzzle, seeing as the whole purpose of the barrier is to obstruct the movement of rukh to keep in the magic, and that in itself seems to be the problem for animals. I am thinking it has something to do with fresh air, as plants can create their own and animals need it from outside. But that doesn't make much sense with the snake dying so fast." She frowned to herself, seemingly distracted by her own thoughts for a few seconds.

"I see." Ja'far said after a moment, if only to get her moving again. He watched as she quickly uncovered the small cage with the chicken, the bird fluttering about for a moment before settling again. "Just to be sure, does this mean there is no security in place around this experiment?"

"Well, it's not really necessary." She pouted, unhappy with his question. "There is nothing else in this lab that could be affected by the spell, apart from the two of us. If you stand behind me I doubt anything can go wrong."

"That must be one of the most dangerous things you could possibly say," Ja'far muttered, circling around the desk to stand behind her, still scribbling away on his board. "What are you expecting we'll see exactly?"

"This spell should reverse this chicken in age, turning it back into a chick." She looked back at him smugly, sliding a small dish with seeds over the desk towards him. "I've reverted plants to saplings; or even seeds."

"Will we see it happening slowly, or will it be over in a puff of smoke?"

"Puff of smoke, you wish." She grinned. "But yeah, it will be instant. It's a bit tricky to control the amount it rejuvinates, however. I can't just let it rejuvinate and stop when I think it's fine, it has to be in one go. That part still needs a bit of fine tuning. But I want to know if it works on animals first."

"And show off your hard work while you're at it," Ja'far pointed out, smiling.

"Of course. Now, are you ready?"

"More than ready," he ended his last note with a wide underlining, marking the start of his own observations.

"Then watch and see." Yamraiha tilted her wand, tipping it to press against the cage. " _Minzar ajin._ "

With a small mutter of a spell the chicken froze in place. Ja'far shuddered at the feeling of the shift in power, being too sensitive for his surroundings as an assassin to miss the reaction of the rukh to a spell this big. The feathers of the chicken fluttered as if in a breeze, even though the air was completely still. His pen stilled on the paper when he saw the chicken curling in on itself, almost as if trying to hide from the world.

"Hey, Yamraiha-!"

Both of them stiffened in horror when Sinbad burst through the door - which coincidentally _had_ to be directly opposite to the direction Yamraiha was pointing her wand in. Sinbad halted in place, his happy face and wide spread arms freezing in position as if turned to stone.

"S-Sin-"

Yamraiha stopped, tipping her wand back up in horror when his hair and clothes flickered around him, caught in the same intangible wind as the chicken. With a loud cackling the chicken jumped out of its frozen state, tipping over the cage in its force and upsetting a couple of bottles on the desk.

"Watch it," Ja'far dropped his writing board to quickly pull Yamraiha back when the bottles exploded in multi coloured smoke. With a surprised screech she tripped backwards, causing them both to fall to the ground. Ja'far winced, but curled an arm around her to cover her mouth and nose with his sleeve, burying his own face in her robes on her shoulder.

She whimpered and trembled against him, clinging to his arm while they waited for the smoke to clear again.

Luckily it didn't take long, and after just a little while the smoke started to dissipate. They heard a pained groan on the other side of the room. Ja'far stiffened in response, a starting panic eating at his stomach. Sin could be hurt, and he was stuck here trying not to die from inhaling whatever smoke this was!

Yamraiha pulled his hand away from her mouth. "It should be safe, Ja'far."

"Thanks." He used a table to pull them both to their feet quickly, hurriedly zigzagging between the tables and fragile looking objects to the other side of the room to his king. His king being sprawled on the floor on a stack of smudgy papers, collapsed backwards. Ja'far thanked all the gods he'd ever heard of for Sinbad's wide robes, part of the cloth normally covering a shoulder twisted up and draped over his face. Whatever was in the smoke, Sinbad likely hadn't inhaled any of it with his position on the floor and his face covered. And it also looked like he was still in one piece.

...had his clothes looked so big on him before?

Although there was really no doubt about what happened, Ja'far still had the tiniest bit of hope to find his king unharmed and with the same stupid grin as always on his face when he tentatively lifted the cloth off Sinbad's face. He could only groan when that was not what he found, a sleeping, slightly rounder face than usual being revealed instead.

"Yamraiha... Congratulations, your spell works just fine."

"...he didn't!"

"He did. Roughly fifteen years, if I should hazard a guess."

"Oh. Are... are you going to kill me now?"

Ja'far ignored her meek question, scowling at the sleeping face of the young man in his King's clothes. Sinbad, just like he looked when he first met him. Just as young, and just as fast asleep.

Only this time he didn't get kicked across the room for bending over him to grab him and throw him over a shoulder.

"I'm going to put this kid to bed. Time to start on a new research Yamraiha: How to reverse our king back to his own age. We can only pray he still has all his memories."

He left the cluttered laboratory to the sound of an adult chicken clucking in a small cage and the hissing of bottles releasing steam to the clouded air.

Sinbad would never cease being a headache, now would he?


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing he knew was that his head was killing him.

It reminded him of the times he had drank too much alcohol. It was a familiar pain, almost – _almost_ – bad enough to make him consider the idea of stopping drinking altogether. Of course, that never really happened. He would wake up with this headache after being kicked into his bed by that murderous little kid he was currently travelling with. But by the time he would manage to sneak away and get the chance to drink again, the memory of the previous night would be too distant to have any influence on his current decision making.

The second thing he realised was that the bed he was in was terribly soft. He couldn't remember ever laying in a bed this soft. He sure as hell didn't have the money back when he still lived in Tison, and since he captured Baal he hadn't been in such nice accommodations. A bed this soft either meant he was taken home by someone while he was dead drunk, _or_ he had decided on a too expensive hotel - also while dead drunk.

Whichever it was, Ja'far was going to slit his throat if he didn't think up a damn good explanation. And fast.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, surprised to see a high ceiling above the bed draped with rich cloth. From the corners of his eyes he could see piles and piles of richly embroidered pillows, further proving his suspicion of this place being way beyond his budget.

Only when he looked forward to the end of the bed, he saw a pale man looking at him with a scowl on his face.

"...I see you are awake, Sin?"

"Uhm, I guess so?" He sat up slowly, quickly looking around at the way too large room with the way too luxury furniture before looking back at the man. He was wearing pale robes decorated with dark green, a strange headdress on top of his white hair which he couldn't quite place. Although his clothes seemed of good quality, he wasn't dressed well enough to be the owner of this place. A servant, then.

"I, uhm. I'm not completely sure how I got here." He gave the man his most winning smile. "I think a charming lady living here has let me in, perhaps?"

"A lady?" The man lifted an eyebrow. "There is no lady living in this particular part of the palace. Only the king."

Sinbad gulped. He had never found himself waking up in a man's bed before. Or a royal's.

The scowl on the man's face faded into a soft smile, eventually going into a small chuckle. "Good grief, Sin, you look so helpless. Were you just thinking you woke up in another man's bed?"

"I-I didn't?" He looked at the man hopefully. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"You are not as unpredictable as you used to be anymore," the man smiled. "Now, I take it you don't remember who I am?"

Sinbad looked at the man closer. He was pale, had white hair, and a flurry of freckles passing over his nose. Yet at the same time he had a kind smile, a passive stance and he had to be at least twenty five years old. He looked just like Ja'far, yet at the same time he couldn't be possibly him.

"You happen to have family in a large order of assassins...?"

"Not anymore, I don't."

"You look a lot like a kid I travel with, but I'm afraid I have no clue who you are." He just gave the man his winning smile again, as it seemed to have worked before. At least he looked like he was on this man's good side, even if he just woke up in a bed where he didn't belong.

"I'm afraid you are no longer travelling with any kid," the man told him, his smile dropping back to a frown. "In fact, you are not travelling at all anymore. Can you tell me how many companions you had?"

Sinbad froze, his eyes quickly scanning the room again for a way out. This situation had become threatening in a matter of seconds, the man himself just _off_ even without the strange question. He needed to get out of here.

"Even if you run, you can't escape, Sin. Please don't try to-"

"What did you do to my friends?" He hissed threateningly, interrupting the man. He rose to his knees on the bed, feeling just a little too wobbly to stand yet.

"Nobody hurt your friends. I promise."

"Then why are you asking me such a question? Where am I? Who are you? How do you know me?"

"I am asking you that question so that I know how much I have to explain to you." The man sighed, not looking angry with Sinbad's outburst at all. "I don't mean you any harm, Sinbad. Quite the contrary, in fact. I want to know for _your_ sake."

"Who are you?"

"Sin..."

"Who are you!?"

He trembled with anger. This man was so calm, so passive, and yet the words out of his mouth were like poison to Sinbad. Was he family of Ja'far? Was this man with that Sham Lash? Was he with that assassin's guild and here to see Ja'far punished for betraying them? He grappled for his sword, but he found he was wearing nothing but an oversized nightshirt.

The man sighed in exasperation - still overly calm - and shortly brought a hand up to massage his forehead. "I will only answer that question if you promise to remain calm and listen to me carefully. Can you promise to hear me out before deciding whether to believe me or not?"

"Tell me where the people I was travelling with are first."

"Hinahoho is probably at home, playing with the children, but Rurumu, Vittel and Mahad aren't here... who else?"

"What about Ja'far? I had a child with me!"

"I'll get to that one after the rest. Anyone else?"

He eyed the man suspiciously. He knew his friends, but thought there might be more. Who was he looking for? Was he expecting someone to have taken refuge with him?

"Sin."

"Stop calling me that," he spat, "it's Sinbad to you, whoever you are. There's nobody else I was travelling with, now tell me about Ja'far."

He was surprised at the look of hurt passing over the man's freckled face, but he made sure not to let it show. This man had to be Ja'far's brother, or perhaps uncle. He looked too much like him.

"Sinbad, the kids Hinahoho is playing with are his own. Rurumu is gone. _I_ am Ja'far. A lot of time has passed."

He gaped at the man in shock. Either this guy was completely insane, or he had lost it himself. Just how much alcohol _did_ he drink the night before?

He couldn't even _remember_ drinking last night.

"Actually, it's not completely like that," the man sighed, rubbing at his forehead again. "There was a little accident with a magic spell. You were reverted some fifteen years into your past. You just lost fifteen years of your life, and it seems like you don't remember anything of it. This is such a pain, Sinbad, so please try to be at least somewhat cooperative."

"Wait... _You're_ Ja'far?"

"...I see I am going a little too fast already," the man frowned. "Yes, I'm Ja'far. I am also one of the generals of this country, just like Hinahoho and Drakon. Can you follow that far?"

"Are you sure you are Ja'far?"

A deep sigh again, and the man finally started to look a little impatient. "You need me to start cussing and threaten you with a knife to prove my point?"

"Yeah. That would do, probably..." He was still gaping, the man now smiling. He turned his arms up and shook the wide sleeves of his robes down, revealing red string coiled tightly around his arms. Sinbad had to admit he had only ever seen those on Ja'far and the others he'd seen from his order, but that still meant he could be a family member.

He squeaked in surprise when the knife was suddenly between his legs, way too close to his privates for comfort. He threw himself back on the bed, looking up at the scowling man in utter surprise. _Now_ the scowl was perfect, and so was the knife.

"I swore off the cussing in order to be a proper government official, Sinbad, but that doesn't make me a different person. I told you I'd kill you if you ever bored me, remember? You haven't done so far, but you have to show a bit more brainpower if you want to keep it that way."

The flicker in his eyes was what gave him away, really. His speech was still too respectful, his threat somehow too weak, but it was that fiery flicker in those steely eyes that convinced him. This really was the foul mouthed boy he had convinced to follow him to create a better country. This was the same boy who had tried to assassinate him before becoming his most devoted guardian. This was the boy who thought a perfect country was interesting enough to give up his lifestyle as an assassin.

...did he say government official?

"Wait, what country did you say we were in?"

"You're catching up. Good." Ja'far pulled back his knife, coiling it in place around his arm calmly. "This country is called Sindria, just like your company. We are located on an island in the far south of the explored seas, probably more south than you can remember the maps reaching. It is the country you've been working for."

"R-really?" He looked around the room again, suddenly anxious. Only a king, Ja'far had said when he had woken up. This country had a king. It was called Sindria, and Ja'far, Hinahoho and Drakon were generals of this country.

"Yes, you are guessing it right. You are the king."

He gaped at the pale man once again.

"King Sinbad, High King of the Seven Seas, Master of not two Djinns, but _seven_. You are a living legend, your majesty." He tilted his head, a look of pity crossing his face. "And you don't remember any of it. I will return Baal and Valefor to you, but I think it might be wise if you didn't carry the others for now. I'm not sure if they'd react well. Or if you would, for that matter."

" _Seven_?"

"Yes, seven. As for your generals, you've got eight of them. Three you already know, the others I will have to reintroduce you to. Please try to refrain from saying hurtful things, you are quite close with all of us."

Sinbad winced, suddenly remembering what he told Ja'far before he had revealed his name. He had told him he couldn't call him Sin. Apparently he had followed him loyally for fifteen years and changed all his ways for the better just for him, and he pushed him away rudely.

"Ja'far..."

"Seven of your generals are your household members, which means they have access to special abilities linked to your djinns," Ja'far continued, cutting his attempt to an apology short, "the last one is a magician. It was her magic that tragically turned you to what you are this moment, but I ask you please not to be angry with her. It was an accident, and she is working hard to find a way to reverse it right now."

He whipped out a small notepad from a fold in his robes unexpectedly, starting to scribble on it furiously as he kept talking without pause. "Considering you currently have no knowledge of how your country works, I will see to your tasks until this situation is solved. I ask you not to go out into public and to refer to me when questions are asked, as to avoid any political problems. We'll have the staff of the palace informed of the situation."

He tilted his head, studying Sinbad until he shivered. He didn't remember Ja'far ever looking at him this way. This calculating look... it was nothing like the boy he knew. The closest he'd get would be a bloodthirsty glare, but this was almost condescending.

When did the kid even learn how to write so fast?

_Ah, but if he was 15 years older now and working as a government official, of course he would be able to write fast._

"I'll bring you clothes to wear and then I'll introduce you to your generals. After that, you're free to roam the palace. Can I trust you not to go out?"

"I won't go out, I promise." He shook his head, feeling somewhat guilty at the look of relief on Ja'far's face. "I think I'm already causing you enough trouble as it is."

"Well... That's nothing new."

\---

When Ja'far brought in a small stack of clothes - carrying the sword of Baal and the necklace of Valefor on top - he found Sinbad sitting on the bed and actually fidgeting. He managed to tone down a snort to a smile when the young king's head snapped up at him.

"I brought you clothes that should fit you, and the two metal vessels you remember acquiring. I should warn you that several of your household members are now unable to use their household vessels, so we should see if you are capable of carrying the other metal vessels soon."

"What about you, Ja'far?" He looked slightly anxious as he asked.

"I am a household member of Baal," he smiled, soothing the boy's nerves, "I'll be sharp as always. Now, do you wish me to assist you with dressing, your majesty?"

He could just _see_ all Sinbad's hairs starting to stand on end at the title. "Uh, I think I can dress myself, thanks. Please don't call me that?"

"I'll be waiting outside your door in case you change your mind, my lord."

He set down the clothes on the bed, turning on his heel to leave the room. He knew he was pushing Sinbad's buttons now, but as Sinbad had kindly pointed out he didn't wish to be called Sin by the likes of Ja'far. He could understand that. He had forced Sinbad to accept him using that name originally - Sinbad had bigger things to argue about with him when he was still a foul-mouthed little brat - but now he had to address his king appropriately. He no longer had the excuse of being a brat, nor his king already being used to the nickname coming from him.

_He wasn't that close to Sinbad._

He startled when he heard the door opening to a crack, quickly disconnecting his hands where his nails were digging crescent shapes in his lower arms.

"Ja'far...? How am I supposed to put this on?"

"Allow me." He followed Sinbad back into the room, noticing he had managed to put on most of the clothes. The wide trousers were hanging low on his hips a little haphazardly, but the dark purple shirt made him look more like his adult self than he had in the oversized nightshirt. Just the last wrap was proving to be confusing, a garment rarely seen in other countries.

He quickly shook out the cloth and draped it around his king in the proper way, slightly bending over the now smaller boy to tie it in the appropriate places. He kneeled down to first hitch up the waist line of the pants before fastening it using the belt with Baal.

Sinbad was blushing darkly when he stood. "Don't kneel, Ja'far."

"You are my king, kneeling before you is part of my job." He handed the boy the necklace of Valefor. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose."

"I am not used to you acting like this, my lord," Ja'far noted, walking Sinbad out of the door towards the patio he had the generals gather. "I suppose you would be acting a little different in surprise by the sudden change of your environment, but I don't recall you ever being this meek before."

"Meek?" Sinbad shot him a quick look. "I'm not meek."

"Indeed."

"Wait, what? What are you trying to say?"

He smiled at his king softly. "Please don't be intimidated by the man you will be, Sinbad."

"Who are you calling intimidated? I'm just a little nervous to meet all these people who you say know me really well, but I haven't met before. Besides, _you_ also act all strange. Kneeling before me, helping me dress - I don't know _when_ you are going to try to slit my throat."

"I have sworn to protect you, you have nothing to fear from me." Ja'far curled his fingers around each other in his sleeves, trying not to break skin when his nails were digging in again. It was harder than he had expected. He hadn't realised he had to win his king's trust all over again.

"So tell me who else I'm going to meet. Don't say they're all men."

"I already mentioned the magician being a woman," Ja'far pointed out, "but apart from her there is only one more woman among your generals, my lord. You have been picking up men, mainly."

"Really?" Sinbad whined. "But I like women much better."

"So you've demonstrated more often than not," Ja'far grimaced. "But at the same time, you've always shown a surprisingly sexist approach trying to keep women from fighting."

Sinbad tilted his head, looking at Ja'far curiously. "I admit... I don't really like fighting girls."

"There are plenty women in Sindria, though, so you don't have to worry about only ever seeing men again," Ja'far kept himself from pouting. He would've so liked if his king would actually _look_ at a man for once, but with the amount of women flocking around him, there was no such chance.

"Well, if there aren't enough women for my taste, I could always have you dress up, right Ja'far?" Sinbad smirked at him from below. "You grew up in such a cute man, I'd have mistaken you for a woman if you would've had your hair long."

Ja'far scowled and refused to answer. Just like the older version of Sinbad he knew, he just _had_ to make these jokes that were both insulting and giving him hope at the same time. Being compared to a woman shouldn't give Ja'far hope with his king, even if said king was the greatest womaniser he had ever seen.

"You are so boring if you don't shout and curse when I call you cute," Sinbad pouted, curving his back to stretch nonchalantly.

"I apologise for being boring, my lord. I'll try to be less boring if you so wish."

"And you've become so uptight! What happened to the foul-mouthed kid? Why are you all submissive and well-dressed and Mister Proper Talk? You look cute, but you don't act cute at all!"

"I grew up," he responded icily, "as did you, my king."

Sinbad quickly stepped in front of him, swirling around to face him and poking his face up straight into Ja'far's comfort zone. "I don't believe you."

Ja'far flinched back, eyeing his young king suspiciously.

"In fifteen years, I turn a incorrigible brat into a stick in the mud? Why would I even do that? I liked you more the way you were. You were dangerous, but at least you were cute."

Ja'far quickly hitched his hands up, hiding his face behind his sleeves to keep the king from seeing the pink on his cheeks. Cute? He had hardly been cute at that age. He bowed slightly, respectfully, to cover up. No matter it brought him even closer to his king, making his heart flutter nervously. "It doesn't matter which way you like me best. This is the way you need me. Nobody else is going to run this kingdom for you."

"Where am I in this running the kingdom story? Isn't that my job as the king?"

He sighed, frustrated. "Yes, your majesty, it is. Unfortunately you usually have other things on your mind, such a wine and women."

Sinbad frowned, leaning back in surprise. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly lost for words.

"Your generals are waiting, please stop dawdling in the halls, my lord."

"Dawdling in the halls?" Sinbad's voice cracked and he winced. "What do you mean by that? What do you mean I have other things on my mind? Am I a more of a burden than a king for this country? Ja'far, you can't be serious!"

"You aren't a burden," Ja'far sighed, hiding even further behind his sleeves so that he wouldn't have to look the boy in the eyes, "you are a great king. Everybody loves you and Sindria is a prosperous country because of you. I'm just saying that you prefer to skip out on the paperwork, but it needs to be done. I wouldn't spend whole days cooped up in an office for an incapable king, my lord-"

"So I got lazy and forced you to become like this," Sinbad interrupted, a look of surprised guilt on his face.

"I- I wouldn't put it like that," Ja'far back peddled, "you just have different priorities..."

"I should never put wine and women before you!"

"Sinbad, please! There's no reason to be so upset about this! What has been done has been done. I'm not unhappy, if that's what you fear." He looked at the shocked young man for a moment before averting his gaze. He added in a mutter. "Besides, you've put wine and women before me since the very beginning."

"I didn't!" Sinbad exploded, suddenly shooting forward to grab Ja'far's wrists. Ja'far flailed in surprise, but Sinbad pinned him firmly to the wall, forcing him to look at him. "I never put such things before you. You are always the first, Ja'far!"

Ja'far trembled, looking at the boy in shock. Sinbad only seemed to realise what he was doing and saying now, and he quickly released his advisor to stumble a step back. Ja'far remained frozen in place, not sure what Sinbad was trying to tell him. What on earth was _that_ supposed to mean; he was always the first? Of course they had become best of friends over time, but Sinbad had never favoured him that much over the others. Especially not if he had more fun things to divert himself with than his prissy advisor.

"I just do it because I don't want to admit what a coward I am, you know," Sinbad muttered softly, looking at the ground.

Ja'far jolted, straightening himself up. Sinbad was confused and upset with this situation, no point in looking for things in his words that weren't meant to be there. He stepped away from the wall, the boy stumbling a step back in surprise with his sudden movement.

"Please don't say such ridiculous things," he scolded, "you are the very last person who could be called a coward in this world. I've seen you taking on numerous monsters ten times your size and strength and you wouldn't even stop laughing. Cowardice is reserved for the people around you. If anything, I'd call you a fool instead. Now, please let's stop this and let us just go to the generals. This conversation is not getting us anywhere."

"Ja'far..."

"Your majesty," he emphasised, "I still have a lot of work to do after this. Please let us get this over with."

Sinbad's eyes widened and then he dropped his gaze to the floor. "Yes. Sorry. I shouldn't keep you off your work any longer."

"I do wish you'd say that more often," Ja'far grimaced, gesturing his king to start moving.


	3. Chapter 2

Ja'far led him through halls with high ceilings and intricately carved pillars. The palace just never seemed to end, and Sinbad seriously hoped they were passing from one outer end to the other, walking so much. But for such a large palace they hardly passed any servants or guards, suggesting they were still in his private quarters after all this time.

He was finally led through a high arch into a patio. The pillars here were covered by emerald leaves and fiery red flowers, the whitest of gravel covering paths leading through a enthusiastically blooming garden, polished rock lining out a small terrace in the middle.

He gaped like a fish at the richness of it all, nearly being left behind by the pale man as he walked towards the small terrace. A number of people were gathered there, Hinahoho and a dragon man almost the same size as the Imuchakk standing out the most.

"My lord?" Ja'far had turned around to look at him questioningly.

"... are you shitting me?"

An eyebrow was raised disapprovingly - even more out of character for the boy he'd known.

"How much did all this cost?!"

"I told you, you captured seven dungeons. Were you expecting to live in poverty after all that? Sindria is beyond prosperous, thanks to you."

"Oh." He looked around once more before hurrying down the path towards Ja'far. He followed Ja'far to the small terrace, the gathered people turning around to look at them.

"Whoa, what happened?" A fairly dark skinned man with white hair stepped forward, gaping at Sinbad. "Ja'far, what's this?"

"What does it look like, hm?" Ja'far replied flatly.

"Sinbad had a love child hidden away for years?"

"Sharrkan, that's disgusting," a woman said, grimacing, "he would've been fifteen at most." Sinbad eyed the woman curiously. That was one impressive front she had there, covered by just two seashells. What if she ran into something, wouldn't they break? On second thought, what was even holding them there?

"Well, it was a nice guess," Ja'far said, smiling. Sinbad perked up, suddenly realising he was being subtly insulted.

"Oi, what are you accusing me of now?" Sinbad glared at the pale man. "I'm not that irresponsible!"

"Looks to me you are, Sinbad," Hinahoho came forward to look at him up close. "How did you do this, then? You look just like when I met you for the first time."

"And you've gained a couple of scars," he frowned at the Imuchakk, reaching out to touch the scar on the man's face. Hinahoho really had aged - well, so had Ja'far, but that was the difference between a child and a grown man. Hinahoho had been a grown man already, but a lot younger.

"And wrinkles too, no doubt," the man laughed amicably, tapping Sinbad's outstretched hand. "Ja'far, why don't you explain this to us?"

"I'll leave that to Yamraiha," Ja'far said, gently nodding at the nervous looking woman who had spoken before.

" _You_ did this?" The tanned man of before interrupted before she could talk. "How'd you... I mean... Wow! Yamraiha, that's awesome!"

The woman's face practically popped steam at his praise, and Sinbad tilted his head curiously. So one of his generals was in love with another. And she didn't look like he praised her much. Didn't he normally notice her, perhaps? He should have to push them together a little, make him hang out with her more.

"Stop mocking me, idiot swordsman, of course it's awesome, it's magic." She frowned embarrassedly, pointedly not looking at the man. "I think it should be clear what happened. I have been working on a spell to rejuvinate living organisms. I was going to test it on an animal for the first time when his majesty unexpectedly entered, and he ended up getting caught in the spell. Our king lost some 15 years of his life just now."

"And he doesn't remember a thing of those years," Ja'far added, "so I'm afraid we'll have to do introductions again. Are you ready for it, my lord?" He turned to Sinbad questioningly, and Sinbad scowled at him. The guy should seriously stop with the titles. As soon as he would get Ja'far back alone he'd tell him to call him Sin again.

"You said Drakon would be here too. Did he take off after all?"

"No, Drakon is right over there." Sinbad followed Ja'far's pointing finger, only to stare incredulously at the dragon man. "Drakon has fully assimilated with his household vessel, so he looks a little different."

"Assimilated...?"

Ja'far frowned. "I suppose that must be a little complicated when you barely even know of the existence of household vessels. I'll explain it to you when we try to have you take up your other metal vessels."

"Okay..." He stared at the dragon again, causing the man to grin - a decidedly weird look on someone with his facial features.

"For the others, you know Hinahoho, but I understand all your other generals are strangers to you now." Ja'far waited for him to nod before he pointed at the magician woman. "That is Yamraiha, your magician and only non household member among the generals. Next to her is Sharrkan, then Masrur, Pisti and Spartos."

"I suppose I can live with the lack of women when the two I have are so cute," Sinbad smiled widely at his generals. Pisti grinned and Yamraiha chuckled embarrassedly.

"I don't think Sin changed at all when he grew up from this little Sin," Pisti remarked playfully. Sinbad kind of thought it peculiar that a girl her size would refer to him as small, but he wouldn't mention it - he didn't want a pretty girl like her become upset over her height.

"Well then, everyone back to work, don't stay to loiter." Half of the generals whined or complained at Ja'far's order, but Yamraiha and Drakon immediately left with a quick bow to Sinbad.

"Masrur, I need you up in my office in a bit," Ja'far told the red haired general, "Sharrkan, I want you to stay with Sinbad. Hinahoho, have you been to the harbours yet? Do you have time to stay with Sinbad as well?"

The large man laughed awkwardly. "No, sorry. I still need to get started on that. I was, uhm, busy."

"Stop playing with your children when you still have work to do and get on with it already. Spartos, go with him and make sure he finishes his work before he starts running to his children again. Pisti...?"

"I'm busy!" She squealed and ran off, making Ja'far scowl most cutely.

"I'll be in my office if you need me, my lord." Ja'far bowed deeply to Sinbad, making him frown. Way too respectful. This just wasn't right.

"Come see me when you're done with work, okay?"

"I'm expecting you to be asleep by then," Ja'far answered flatly, "but I will come check, if you so wish."

"I so wish," Sinbad echoed stubbornly.

"Then so be it. Please enjoy the rest of the day off, my lord." Ja'far bowed before him again, and then turned and walked away without another word. Sinbad pouted with the cold treatment, watching the patio emptying out as the generals went to work. Only the tanned man - Sharrkan - stayed with him, studying him curiously.

"Well, I'm not sure if you got lucky at getting the day off just like that, or unlucky for having Ja'far upset. But I won't be ungrateful to you getting the day off for me as well, Sin. Oh, can I still call you Sin? You don't even know me, after all."

"It's okay," he told the other, "you can call me that. How do you know Ja'far is upset?"

"How?" The man tilted his head, chuckling shortly. "He never uses your titles unless in an official occasion or when scolding you. He always says just Sin. He is by far the closest to you from us all. Didn't he used to call you Sin before?"

Sinbad frowned, feeling even more guilty about telling Ja'far off now. "Well... Yeah, he did. He called me a bastard first, of course, but I can't recall him using my full name on regular basis. Solomon, I screwed up so badly."

"Screwed up?" Sharrkan laughed obnoxiously. "Don't worry, Ja'far is angry with you more often than not. It'll pass."

Sinbad looked down, unsure. Did he hurt Ja'far so often? Had he gone so wrong? He never wanted to hurt the kid, only the opposite. Had he grown up in such a weakling that he could only hurt the one he loved in fear of rejection?

"Uhm, don't look so sad." Sharrkan fidgeted in front of him. "Wow, Sin, I don't normally see you do that. Usually you hide behind smiles and all. Come on, let's get some wine to cheer you up, ok?"

"I'm not really in the mood to drink."

Sharrkan gaped at him.

"I mean, yeah, drinking sounds good. But I'm just really confused right now," Sinbad clarified, "and I still want to talk to Ja'far later on. He's already mad at me, I better not make him even more upset by getting drunk."

"Then what do you want to do...?"

Sinbad looked around him, mulling that over. Ja'far had told him not to leave the palace. But the palace was large enough, and likely very interesting to explore. There was so much to see here, he doubted he had to get bored for days. He was sure there would be some pretty women around he could entertain himself with too. A pretty lady could always cheer him up, no matter was wrong in the first place.

"Nevermind, let's just go drinking."

"That's the king I know."

...

Ja'far ended up skipping both lunch and dinner in order to get his work done, and even then it was deep into the night by the time he put away the last scroll. The offices had long since been abandoned for the night, a calming silence around Ja'far. All he could hear was his own breathing, his own movement, and the softest echo of voices through the window. He could practically feel the faint rustling sound of the scrolls settling in the shelves when he stepped back from it, admiring the wall covered in the triangular cells full of scrolls. No piece of art Sinbad imported from wherever on this world would ever beat the beauty of the scroll shelves filled to the top with crispy paper.

"Well then, let's check up on my king," he muttered to himself, turning to look at his empty desk. He wasn't looking forward to it. In fact, he would be happy not talking to Sinbad at all until Yamraiha fixed this. And even then...

He had forced his king by being too overbearing, and he had never realised it. He had been overly familiar with him since the very start, demanding the right to treat Sinbad more intimately than the man had ever desired. Sinbad never had a choice, because no matter if he didn't want an assassin that close to himself, saying no to him was a dangerous business back at the start. And after that... He got used to it, didn't think any of it, ignored it. He had made Sinbad accept him, whether the older man liked it or not.

This Sinbad still had his own will. This boy knew an assassin was not to be trusted so close, and now he was given the power to push him away before it was too late. These were Sinbad's true feelings from the start.

He had been such a fool.

"Why did I ever believe he'd think of me as something special?"

He shook his head, sneering dismissively. What was he, some kind of love sick girl?

He grabbed the cup of water from his desk and downed it quickly, before leaving the office. He had been ordered to visit his king after work, even if it was late. It was definitely late, probably closer to sunrise than sunset, but so be it. An order was an order.

He could hear laughing of drunken men as he swiftly crossed the large abandoned courtyard. There were always some people staying up late, there was always a couple of people who had the next day off and decided to use it to sleep away the haze of alcohol. And there was always a couple of idiots who would appear at work with a hangover because they couldn't lay off the booze.

Sinbad tended to be one of latter.

But at the age Sinbad was now, he hadn't been such an incorrigible alcoholic yet. He would only go out to drink all night when he was sure he was in a safe place, never the first day of arrival to any harbour.

His footsteps were silent even as he hurried through the halls, eager to see his king fast asleep so he could catch a few hours of rest himself. With his king out of commission there was far more work to be done for him, and as he had to spend several hours assisting his king himself there wouldn't be enough time for all he had to do tomorrow either. He really hoped Yamraiha would fix this soon, for there were only so many hours in a day and his schedule was getting a little too tight for comfort now.

Reaching his king's bedroom door, he subtly pressed his ear to the door first. He didn't want to wake Sinbad by knocking, but he had learned the hard way to never to barge in unexpectedly. He had seen parts of women he really could've done without seeing, and he'd seen sides of his king he would never be able to forget anymore. The room was completely silent though, so even if there was a woman in with the king, they were sleeping already.

He carefully cracked open the door, peeking around the corner and expecting to see the young man sleeping in his bed.

Yet the room was empty.

"Good grief." He opened the door completely to check for sure, but there was really no doubt about it. Sinbad wasn't here. "I'm going to kill Sharrkan if he took him drinking."

He pulled the door closed behind him not half as softly as he opened it, stalking back down to the courtyard. His steps were more rushed, yet still as silent as before. He didn't intend to wake up the entire palace just yet, even though there was likely going to be quite the racket when he dragged his king back to his bed.

Moving into the dining hall proved his suspicions right. Sinbad was perched in the middle of a group of women, Sharrkan with his own half-naked woman in his lap right beside him. Both had faces flushed from alcohol intake, and neither of them seemed quite steady even while seated. Their laughter was outright obnoxious.

Sharrkan spotted him first, and he froze in place with a look of horror on his face. The woman on his lap turned to see what had shocked the general so much, and with a scared look she vacated the man's lap to attempt a subtle escape.

Fortunately for her, she wasn’t of any interest to Ja'far at this moment.

Several women around Sinbad noted her escape, and quickly discovered the fuming form of Ja'far in the doorway. His eyes narrowed to slits, and Sinbad was left alone with Sharrkan in a matter of seconds. The young king looked around in confusion - as if the women had just gone up in smoke instead of walking away.

"Uh, Sharr... What happened?"

Sharrkan merely pointed, and Ja'far merely stood, not ready to acknowledge his complete lack of words for this stupidity before him. Well, he had many words available, but none quite suitable for someone as young as Sinbad was now, nor appropriate to be spoken in a royal palace.

Sinbad squinted at Ja'far before his face brightened. "Ja'far! Right? Come one, you're old enough now, join us to drink."

"Uhm, Sin, don't-" Sharrkan tried to warn him, but flinched away from his king when Ja'far stalked forward. So _he_ was allowed to call their king Sin, wasn't he? Well, Sharrkan was a hopeless fool anyway, so of course Sinbad saw no problem in allowing him close.

"My lord, with all due respect, but isn't it _you_ who is a little young for such excessive drinking?" He gave Sinbad an icy smile, and Sharrkan cowered away even further.

"Don't be silly," Sinbad laughed him right in the face, "alcohol is for men, like me."

"I beg to differ," he growled, his smile twitching dangerously on his face.

"Don't make such a sour face Ja'far, join us! Have a woman-" He reached round in the air, looking around him in drunken surprise when all he found was empty space. "Huh? Where'd they go?"

"Sharrkan." The swordsman jumped into a stiff salute. "Get to bed. I will see you in my office an hour after sunrise. Be late and I won't be held responsible for what happens next."

"Yes!" Sharrkan fled the room like a dog with his tail between his legs. That must have been a nice sobering experience.

Sinbad blinked after the retreating swordsman incomprehensively, before trying to focus back onto his first advisor looming over him.

"Time for bed, your majesty."

"No, why?" He was met with a childish pout, and Ja'far had to force himself to remain calm.

"It is deep into the night and you've drunk more than enough. You should go to sleep."

"I can drink all night long, I'm king! I can handle that and more!" He grinned up at Ja'far, clearly proud of his supposedly first class argument.

"If you don't come with me voluntarily, I will drag you back to your bed, _your majesty._ "

Sinbad blinked, visibly mulling that over. "You'll come to bed with me?"

Ja'far sighed and grabbed his king's arm, hauling him up to his feet. Sinbad wobbled dangerously before falling against Ja'far's taller body. At least dragging him was easier now.

"Ja'far." He looked down to see what the boy wanted, only to be surprised by lips being pressed to his. He stumbled back quickly, dropping Sinbad to the floor and covering his mouth.

Sinbad just lay there looking confused about how he got to the floor so quickly, not seeming to spare any second thought on what he just did.

What the hell _did_ he just do?

Sinbad had flirted before, had even groped his ass before, but never in his life has he taken his drunkenness far enough to kiss Ja'far. He always thought his king was just mistaking him for some woman, but he had actually called out _his name_.

And what wonderful kiss it was...

He tried to shake that thought off quickly, his face as flushed as Sinbad's now in mortification. The boy had no idea what he just did to him. So cruel, while being so innocent at the same time.

"Ja'far?" Sinbad had managed to roll over and was grinning up at him stupidly. "You are so tall! I thought a cute kid like you would be tiny."

"Come on, stop being a nuisance," he snapped, his voice tight. He pulled the boy back to his feet, slipping an arm around him to keep him upright. Sinbad was very unsteady on his feet, but at least he no longer protested about being brought to bed. In fact, his eyes started drooping the moment the fresh night air hit their faces, and Ja'far had to struggle to keep him walking.

All the way back to Sinbad's chambers his mind was racing over that kiss. Sinbad was drunk, and out of his mind. He was confused with his surroundings, and women had been all over him all evening. _Yes, he just kissed Ja'far because he had been kissing women all night, the act simply becoming a normal thing to him as he became more and more drunk_. There were no deeper intentions. Not possible.

But his lips had been so soft, so unlike a drunk man's were supposed to be. He tasted of sweet wine and there had been more than just a little alcohol on his breath, but even then he had such firm yet soft lips. Ja'far had been mistaken for a woman before - had been kissed by drunken men before - but never like _this_.

Maybe Sinbad was just different like that. Maybe that's why the women liked him so much.

"Don't wanna walk anymore," the boy slurred, dragging his feet.

"It's only a little more, your majesty," he answered quietly, dragging the king past Spartos' door quickly. He was doing so great not waking the generals, better not spoil it now.

"It's too far. Palace's too damn big."

"That wasn't my idea. Now come on."

Sinbad slumped, stopping walking now altogether. "Can't you carry me?"

He gave his king a levelled glare. "I can, but if I do I promise you it won't be pretty."

"Why are you so angry with me?" The boy pouted, swaying back and forth.

"Because you are drunk and about to wake up everyone on this hallway. We all need to work extra now that you are in this state, your generals need their sleep. Now please just walk with me."

Sinbad looked remarkably much like a kicked puppy at Ja'far's words, and finally started walking again obediently. Ja'far managed to get him into his room and onto his bed without further protests, and he was happy for it.

He quickly untied Sinbad's robes, pulling them off the boy less gently than he could have. But it was too late into the night and he was too tired to be nice anymore.

"Ja'far," Sinbad drawled, allowing himself to be undressed and tucked in similar to a doll.

"Have a good night, your majesty. I'll come check on you tomorrow by noon, so don't worry about getting up in the morning."

"You take such good care of me," Sinbad's voice was so low Ja'far almost didn't hear it. But a hand was holding onto his robes, so he didn't have a choice but to listen. "Call me Sin again. Please, Ja'far?"

His throat tightened and he had to force himself to swallow thickly before he could respond. "Sleep well, Sin," Ja'far answered softly, voice a little too wobbly for his own tastes. _So now he could use that name._

"Can I get another kiss?"

He breathed in deeply, trying to stay calm. "No. No you can't. You need to sleep now."

Sinbad was silent for a while, his eyes already closed. Ja'far looked down at the hand holding his robes, hoping he'd let go soon.

"Okay."

It was barely more than a breath, but Sinbad let go. Ja'far gently lifted the hand to put it next to the boy's side on the bed. He left the king to sleep off his haze by himself, more than ready for some rest himself.

But his stomach was rolling nervously and his hands were trembling, so he doubted he'd get much sleep during the night. Not after a kiss like that.

Not after Sinbad getting as close as Ja'far ultimately wished him to be.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add here how much I'm loving all the comments even if I don't respond to them all. You people make me very very happy!  
> Now let's continue with my subtle attempts to rip your hearts out whoops-

This time when he woke, at least he _knew_ the headache was caused by alcohol and the bed he was in was not a lover's. Still, he needed a moment to adapt to the softness of the bed, the smoothness of the sheets and the brightness of the room. It was all so strange, even if he knew where he was now.

Birds were chirping rather obnoxiously outside his window - although he would swear they sounded like they were sitting right on his head - and the mere thought of burying his head in the over abundant pillows and pull the smooth covers over his ears was more tempting than it had ever been. Too bad he knew he wasn't alone in the room.

Once again, as soon as he managed to blink his eyes open, he was greeted by the sight of Ja'far standing at the end of his bed with a frown on his face. "Good afternoon, your majesty."

He groaned pathetically, turning his back to the bright window. He heard Ja'far sigh and walk around the bed. A finger lightly touched his cheek before retreating immediately. He squinted to see the pale man holding a cup before him.

"Drink this, it will make your head feel a little better."

"Water?" He asked with a cracking voice. He rolled back so he could gingerly sit up. Ja'far carefully gave him the cup.

"It has something dissolved in it that should help the headache. Courtesy of Yamraiha."

"You're like an angel, Ja'far," he muttered, quickly gulping down the liquid. "An angry angel, but still an angel."

"I am not angry, your majesty."

He squinted up at the man. He vaguely recalled telling him to call him Sin again, but he wasn't sure. Maybe he dreamt it. Then again, he was pretty sure he had told the general not to call him 'your majesty' anymore, and here he was persistently calling him just that. The corners of the man's lips were pulled down in something that could be either displeasure or fatigue, but either way Sinbad already knew he was going to be the one blamed for it - if not silently. Such soft lips shouldn't show such a negative emotion.

_Soft lips?_ Where did that thought come from? It's not like he ever touched them... right?

"You look tired," he noted, trying to shake off his confusion. This Ja'far was turning out a much bigger mystery than the kid he knew before.

Ja'far scoffed. "I just had a busy morning, that's all. Sharrkan wasn't much help, unsurprisingly."

"Oh. Sorry." He rubbed his forehead. Sharrkan... Was the swordsman up already, after all that? Wait, now that he thought back, didn't the guy go running after Ja'far came to pick him up last night? That had been a pretty impressive display of cowardice. He supposed Ja'far still had it in him then, to make the man fear him like that. "Wait... Did you punish him?"

"I merely made sure he had enough work to do to think twice about going drinking on a night like that next time."

"You are so harsh. That's punishment. You punished him for taking me drinking."

"That is one way to interpret it."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Sharrkan is supposed to know better. How's your headache?"

Sinbad blinked, thrown off track by Ja'far's change in subject. His mind was still a bit clouded from sleep and the after effects of alcohol, but the pain was fading. He had to admit, that was kind of impressive. That pretty lady was more than just some nice looks, if she could make stuff like this and change people's ages just like that. "It's getting better."

"Good. I'll have food and clothes brought in for you. Sharrkan will be here shortly after he finishes his chores on the roof. You can ask him anything, but please try to refrain from drinking any more." Ja'far paused. "There is a beach privately available just for you, in case you would be interested in swimming. You can ask Sharrkan about it if you wish. I'll be in my office again if you need me."

On the roof? Ja'far was a monster after all. Last chance to find some cuteness in the man then. "Won't you go swimming with me, Ja'far?" He admired the pale face changing colour to a deep pink instantly. Yes, that'd do.

"I'm afraid I'm quite busy, your majesty. Maybe some other time."

Sinbad sighed and unwillingly accepted Ja'far's deep bow before he was left alone again. Sharrkan was fun and all, but spending the day with Ja'far had always been so much better. Even if the kid had been foul mouthed and hot tempered before. Even if he was overly polite and still hot tempered now.

A servant came with food and clothes, just like Ja'far promised. The food was exquisite, but Sinbad's stomach didn't agree with it. Although he wasn't nauseous from his hangover after he had that drink, food just never tasted the same when he ate alone. It hadn't since his mother was gone.

Sharrkan knocked on the door the moment he was finishing dressing, looking a lot worse for wear than he did the day before.

"Your majesty," he bowed a little unsteadily.

"Don't you start that too," Sinbad complained, "Ja'far doing it is bad enough. You look like shit."

"Ja'far wasn't too pleased with me, so he ended up making me run up and down the palace all morning with notes and scrolls. He's the worst kind of slave driver. You lured me here saying I'd be a free man, and look where that got me."

"He never changed in that aspect, did he?"

"If I hear the stories from how he was as a child, he's only gotten worse."

Sinbad grinned. "Well, liven up, Sharrkan! No complaining! Can you take me to see that magician, uhm, Yamraiha? You know, the one with the-" He cut himself off to indicate the woman's large front rack with his hands, grinning cheekily at the swordsman.

"Yamraiha?" Sharrkan looked at him, frowning almost a little nervously at his gesture. _One step into getting the man jealous._ "Sure. But she's working really hard on a spell to reverse your age back to normal, so she's not going to be pleased when we interrupt her."

"I just want to check on her progress, ask her if she can explain to me a little better what exactly happened."

"Just beware, the witch might throw something at your head the moment you enter," he grumbled, opening the door to allow Sinbad to walk out first.

"You don't like her?" He studied the man closely. He was sure she at least liked him, so it would be nice if he liked her back.

"Like her? That magic crazy witch is no fun no matter how you look at her-"

"I liked the view though," Sinbad smirked, and Sharrkan suddenly flushed bright red.

"Uhm, I mean, well... She's still innocent in that way, so you shouldn't..."

"I wasn't going to touch her, don't worry," he nudged the swordsman in his side. "Just saying, you know?" That blush said enough. Sharrkan seemed to be in denial though. No wonder Yamraiha had reacted so strongly on his compliment earlier. But he had to wonder about how innocent she really was, walking around dressed like that. Some men _had_ to react to that - himself probably being first in line. He'd allow Sharrkan his little delusion though.

He was lead out of the building and into a next one by the flustered general, until they finally stopped in front of a heavy door. It kind of surprised Sinbad to see how this building was so similar to the one holding his personal quarters, yet so different at the same time. It was less richly decorated on every edge and corner, but even here the walls were covered with intricate murals and interrupted for small coves with large potted plants every few steps. It seemed the slightest bit darker though, the windows narrower to keep out the weather. The door to Yamraiha's laboratory was definitely of a heavier variety than any in his own quarters - whether that was to keep people out, or other things in, Sinbad didn't know. Sharrkan knocked on the door with a clenched fist.

"What is it?" The woman's voice snapped at them angrily.

"Sinbad wants to see you, you ugly hag," Sharrkan shouted back. Sinbad cringed. _Denial_. Of the worst kind.

The door was unexpectedly slammed open. "Get your stupid face out of here," she hissed at Sharrkan, and then her facial expression changed three sixty degrees into a bright smile as she turned to Sinbad.

"Please come in, don't mind the clutter. Try not to touch anything though, okay?"

"Uh, sure." He followed the woman in tentatively, gesturing for Sharrkan to follow him. Seemed like she wasn't completely smooth with her own feelings towards him either.

"Have a seat," she wiped a chair clean of papers, "do you mind if I keep working while we talk? What did you want to know?"

"Uhm, well," he sat down carefully, looking around at the messy laboratory, "I mainly wanted to check on your progress. I don't really know how long this kind of thing normally takes."

"Even if you did, this isn't a normal case," she sighed dejectedly while she dug through some of the clutter. "This spell you were caught in was completely made by myself. No research has ever been performed on this topic - at least not from the angle I approached it. Spells for rejuvination are extremely popular research topics, of course, considering a magician would be able to make good money out of such a thing, but they always think of it the wrong way around." A stack of wooden blocks fell behind her as she pulled free a long branch, but she only spared it a fleeting glance before continuing. "Everyone seems to think you can only succeed at rejuvination using life magic, and other ways are simply inconceivable. Of course that's why everyone has failed up until now. They're stuck to their ideas, and just keep trying the same thing over and over again. But in the end, a person isn't just a living thing, it's also a moving body of water. I don't understand why nobody has ever thought to approach the subject from the body, using water magic, instead of focusing on the living aspect of it all. But the problem is now that, as I used such a unique way to approach this, I didn't have any base for this spell. I created it from scratch." She turned to him. "That means I know exactly how it's built up, and I could reverse the normal effects immediately. But the spell I used was made to rejuvinate your body, so the reverse spell will only age it. The memories you've lost by becoming younger will not return if I reverse the spell." She turned to start rummaging again, finally rolling out some scrolls on the table and putting some of the bottles scattered around on top. "As you understand, we don't care particularly about aging your body back to thirty years old - you've complained enough about aging, after all. It is the memories we want returned. The body is secondary, in this case."

"You'd make me a thirty year old in the body of a fifteen year old?"

"Unless you wish your body to age again too, of course." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "But as I mentioned, that part is easy."

"Wouldn't it have been better if you hadn't made him lose his memories in the first place?" Sharkkan asked - not so brightly, if Sinbad would say so himself.

She glowered at him. "Of course, you idiot, but the spell wasn't ready for human testing to begin with! And even if it was, I wouldn't test it on our king, of all people. Are you really as stupid as you look?"

"Oi," Sharrkan spluttered, but didn't really seem to have an answer. Well, what _could_ he have answered?

"But let me get this straight," Sinbad asked, ignoring Sharrkan. "The spell you used only rejuvinated my body. So why did I lose the memories of the fifteen years I became younger?"

"Because your brain is part of your body as well," Yamraiha pointed out dryly, "you have been reverted to the exact same state you were in fifteen years ago. I dare to bet good money you lost all scars you acquired in the past fifteen years, but not those before. Just like the memories of the skin and the flesh, the memories of the brain are part of your body and part of you."

Sinbad frowned. This sounded very complicated. "But if you have reversed all that... doesn't that mean everything from the past fifteen years is completely lost for me? By aging me I will never go through the same experiences again."

Yamraiha surprised him by coming up to him and flopping down ungracefully on the ground before his feet. She looked up at him sadly.

"Yes."

"B-but," he flapped his hands, leaning over to her, "what are you trying to do now then?"

"I am hoping to find the memory of who you were in your rukh. Your mind will not remember, your body will not remember, but your rukh do. And maybe, if I'm lucky, I can reflect the memories of the rukh into your body and make them your own." She scratched her head and sighed. "But it is really hard. I can project memories from the rukh into water easily. And I have already managed to use the rukh's memory to age a plant I rejuvinated to the exact same state it was in before I first cast that spell. But I'm afraid that I will create nothing but a mirror image. If I do this, it will be like putting a stranger's memories in your head. The person you'll become will be like a character from a book, someone you know well, but he isn't you. I don't want to do that to you." She fidgeted, looking down and slumping her shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you like that..."

Sinbad quickly grabbed her hands, pulling them to make her look up to him. "Don't worry Yamraiha, I'm sure you can do it! You talk like you know what you're doing. You talk like you know what you shouldn't be doing. You created an amazing spell like this where all other magicians failed. I have no doubt you will succeed! And even if you fail, I will never ever blame you, because you have the best of intentions and I couldn't ever be angry with you for that."

She teared up right in front of him, and lurched forward to hug his waist, wailing into his robes. Sharrkan couldn't blame him for feeling up her chest now, she was practically rubbing it into his thighs. If she hadn't been crying, he wouldn't have thought twice about taking advantage of the situation - Sharrkan or no Sharrkan. Instead, he smiled and petted her hair, allowing her to cry it out. She was clearly under a lot of stress over this, and she was trying so hard to fix it up. She was a great woman. He had no doubt he had seen that the first time he met her, and that's why he had taken her with him and made her a general of his country.

He had some amazing people devoting themselves to him here.

...

Ja'far looked up to see a grinning young man holding a plate of fruit and bread out to him.

"Anything I can do for you, your majesty?" He asked flatly, his pen hovering over the paper where he had been writing.

"I want to have a late lunch with you," the boy stated happily. "I sent Sharrkan away to bring Yamraiha some food, because she didn't seem in a mood to remember such things. I thought the same might go for you."

"It's not that I didn't remember, it's simply that I don't have all that much time to spare-" He broke himself off as Sinbad's face fell. "I suppose a quick snack wouldn't hurt."

Sinbad beamed at him. "Good!"

Ja'far gave the pile of paperwork still waiting for him a rueful glance before getting up, painfully stretching his joints from the position they had been in for too long. His shoulder cracked loudly, and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks when he realised Sinbad was studying him openly from where he stood. He didn't want the boy to think he had gotten _that_ old in such a short time.

"Let's sit in the rose garden, shall we?"

"Is it close?" Sinbad peered at him questioningly as Ja'far moved to the door of the office.

"It's right around the corner. We always go there when you come bully me to have a break."

"You forget to take breaks often then, hm?" Sinbad gave him a playfully reprimanding look. "No wonder you're all stiff. Having a break every now and then is important, you know? If you don't have breaks, you'll collapse one day."

"You always say that, yet I get my work done and I feel that is more important. I'm used to this, I don't collapse." Not often, at least.

"Isn't there anyone else who can help you with all that work?"

Ja'far frowned, pointing Sinbad out into the garden. Of course there were other people... but what if they made a mistake? He'd have more work looking where the mistake was than doing the work himself in the first place.

"I like to make sure it's done properly," he finally admitted when Sinbad gave him an expectant look.

"Perfectionist." Sinbad allowed himself drop down on the ledge of a flower bed, patting the rock beside him to indicate Ja'far to join him. Ja'far gingerly sat down, a little further away than Sinbad had indicated. He was forcefully reminded of Sinbad's drunken actions the night before when the boy scooted closer, nearly sitting against Ja'far. He brought his hands up to his face, trying to hide his blush behind his sleeves as much as possible. Surely Sinbad didn't remember kissing him just like that. Or did he?

"Here, eat," Sinbad nudged the plate of food towards him, looking up grinning. Ja'far stared down at it, unwilling to uncover his face yet.

"Ja'faaar," Sinbad complained, rocking against him with his weight. "Eat something or I'm going to feed you!"

Ja'far only blushed darker and reached around with the hand not on Sinbad's side, to keep his face covered to the last moment. He shyly nibbled on a piece of bread, hoping that would satisfy Sinbad's playful mood.

Sinbad was pouting at him though, and he wasn't surprised when his wrist was grabbed and his arm pulled down. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'd rather not tell you," Ja'far answered with a tight voice. If Sinbad didn't remember what he did in his drunken stupor, Ja'far wasn't going to remind him.

"Has it to do with me being drunk yesterday?"

He ducked his head and blushed even darker, turning his face away.

"I'm sorry if I did something stupid that I don't remember. I know you hate it when I get drunk." Sinbad paused. "But I always thought that was just because I'd try to cuddle you all the time, and you were all in the 'I'm a big boy now' phase."

"You never got over the cuddling over the years," Ja'far answered slowly, "but I got used to that soon enough. It's the irresponsibility of the whole thing that I hate."

"There aren't many more ways to flee from something that's always right beside you. But I admit it's a bit irresponsible." Sinbad leaned back, and Ja'far's eyes followed him curiously. _What was he talking about?_ "But if I still do it at the age of thirty, I sure suck."

"With all due respect, my lord, yes you do."

"...that wasn't very respectful at all." Sinbad smiled nevertheless. "Unless you mean it literally."

Ja'far shot back in surprise, his face tinting a deep cherry red now. "H-h-how would I know that!? That is really none of my business, your majesty, I wouldn't dare to pry-"

He was interrupted by Sinbad leaning in suddenly, his face pressed up only inches away from Ja'far's. "It could be your business."

Ja'far threw his hands up to cover his face, trying to lean away further when Sinbad only came closer.

"I might stop drinking if I man up and stop running." Ja'far's wrists were grabbed gently, but it took Sinbad a little force to pry them away from Ja'far's face. Sinbad was so close, so warm. He could feel the boy's breath on his face, although it was almost cool with the heat emanating from his cheeks. The look in Sinbad's eyes was smouldering, and Ja'far didn't fail to notice the resemblance of this expression to what the king usually gave a shy woman he was wooing for the night.

It took him several long seconds to avert his gaze, not wanting to see yet not willing to look away either.

"Y-your majesty, w-what are you saying?" He stuttered, shivering.

"Call me Sin again."

"B-but you didn't want me to-"

"I do want you to. I want you to do that the most." He pulled a little on Ja'far's wrists, trying to make him look up again. "You have a way of saying it that nobody else has."

"S-Sin..."

"Better." Sinbad grinned. Ja'far tentatively peeked up at him again, although he hadn't moved away at all. Was this going to be all? Was Sinbad just trying to make him feel better by allowing him to use that nickname again?

Sinbad suddenly kissed him, lips pressing against his firmly. He froze completely, his body going rigid against his king's. It was a warm softness, just as nice as the night before, yet without the taste of alcohol now. This time the young man was undoubtedly sober. _This time it was really hard to find an appropriate excuse._

Only when the king pulled away Ja'far realised he had failed to respond.

Sinbad sat back, releasing Ja'far's wrists. He chuckled nervously. "Well, it must be weird to get kissed by a kid. Sorry Ja'far, I shouldn't have done that." He wrenched his hands together in his lap. "The problem is that it seems like I've never done that, while I should've done it years ago. I mean- uhm, I never kissed _you_ before. I've been wanting to kiss you and I could never-"

"I-I-I was eleven!" Ja'far stuttered helplessly, staring wide-eyed at his king.

"Just a _kiss_ ," Sinbad cringed a little, "and you don't exactly _act_ like an eleven year old! B-but that's why I started drinking, so I wouldn't be around you all the time and I wouldn't do something stupid. But by the time you'll be a little older - I dunno, fifteen, sixteen? - I should do something about it. Why didn't I when we were that age, what was going through my head? Here you are, halfway your twenties and looking at me like you never saw this coming. I'm so stupid!"

"I never _did_ see this coming," Ja'far's voice broke nervously as he moved away a little more. "You're the king, for goodness sake! I've been telling you to find a wife since this country was founded! You've been all over every pretty girl you've seen since I met you, how could I possibly have seen this coming?"

"S-so it's not a mutual feeling then?"

Ja'far snapped his mouth shut, looking at Sinbad's hurt expression astonished. He had loved this man since the start, but he had never even imagined being loved back. How was he supposed to handle this?

"I'm... Sin..."

"I understand." Sinbad looked down, he the one avoiding eye contact now. "I'm sorry for bothering you while you were working. I'll make sure to stay out of the way until Yamraiha fixes me."

"Sin!" Ja'far quickly stood as Sinbad rose. This was just too much! Why wouldn't he give him some time? He was jumping to conclusions before Ja'far could even figure out what he was thinking himself.

Yet he stood there in the rose garden, simply watching as Sinbad fled.


	5. Chapter 4

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

What did he _think_ Ja'far would say to something like that?

Ja'far had never been one to keep his opinions to himself, so if Ja'far liked him in any way romantically he'd have told him by now. Violently, probably. Instead, it seemed like he had been pushing him to take a wife.

And kissing him, really? Of course that tended to work on blushing girls, but Ja'far was no longer a child four years younger than him. This was a grown man more than ten years older instead! Even if he liked Sinbad more than average, getting kissed by a child had to be a nasty experience.

Knowing himself, he might've put laws against that sort of thing in this country.

Sinbad found himself to have wandered into a new garden lined by the walls of the palace, and he walked in deeper to avoid prying eyes. A small fountain lay in the middle, neatly lined with bright blue tiles to give the water a fresh and clean look. So tempting to just dunk his head in to cool off these painful thoughts.

It sounded like the best plan he had right now.

He walked up to the edge and bent forward, submerging his head in the coolness of the water. But even though he kept his head down until he could no longer hold his breath, and the water was cold as ice to the heat of his face, when he raised his head and gasped for air his face was still as red and embarrassed as it was before.

_He had screwed up. Royally._

He couldn't face Ja'far anymore now. He wondered if he would remember these things happening when Yamraiha would manage to turn him back to his normal age. On one hand he hoped he wouldn't, because no matter what their relationship was when he was an old guy of thirty, this couldn't possibly have a good effect on it.

On the other hand, that meant Ja'far would know about his feelings, while _he_ wouldn't know Ja'far knew, and that would bring a lot of awkwardness between them. It was an awkwardness he couldn’t possibly be able understand.

If only he could take it back. If only he wasn't so stupid to confront Ja'far like that. This was exactly why he liked to go drinking, so he wouldn't do anything stupid to the little kid - no matter he was a grown man now. When Ja'far was angry with him for being drunk, he wouldn't allow him to approach in the first place.

But hadn't it been his incapability to confront Ja'far that brought the pale man so much trouble? He had a habit of drinking and pursuing women, while he should be working. Apparently he had become so obsessed with running from his feelings that he avoided Ja'far altogether, making him do all the work that was meant for the king.

He only ever brought trouble for Ja'far, didn't he?

He leaned down on the high edge of the fountain dejectedly. "Why can't these feelings just go away?"

"Feelings have a tendency to be persistent."

He swirled around in surprise, not having expected Hinahoho behind him. How had a man that large approached him so quietly? Or was he just so distracted?

"What seems to be troubling you, my king?" Hinahoho smiled at him gently. "Having been married and taking care of five children, I'm sure I can lend a listening ear when it's about feelings."

Sinbad chuckled, looking down at his hands. Maybe that's what Ja'far really wanted. A wife, a couple of children. But seeing how he was overworking himself, there wasn't much time to spare on women. If only he was a little less devoted.

"Why doesn't Ja'far make other people do some of his work?"

He surprised himself with the question, but looked up at Hinahoho expectantly either way.

"Ja'far doesn't trust the people around him to do the work up to his standards," Hinahoho scoffed, a disapproving look on his face. "If it were up to him, he'd do all work in the palace himself. As it is we forced him to lay down the lower tasks and only do the things he feels are most important."

"He still works all day. He doesn't look like he takes many breaks."

"Ah, that's because he's currently doing your work as well," Hinahoho laughed sheepishly. "Normally he spends at least two hours a day longer running after you to get you do your work. Might not be the best diversion, but at least he gets up from that chair regularly. Right now he's just glued in place, I doubt his back is going to last long like this."

"Am I that untrustworthy?" He mused mainly to himself, but Hinahoho shook his head to him nevertheless.

"Work never really seems a priority to you, indeed. But you always do what has to be done in the end, so don't worry about it. It keeps Ja'far sharp too."

"I just can't imagine the child I knew to wither behind a desk like that."

"We all changed. It would be impossible not to have changed with everything we went through together. But Ja'far won't _wither_ as long as he is able to monopolise some of your attention every day, whether it be to make you work or when you force him to have a break. He does it all for you, and he won't stop doing it unless you push him away."

Sinbad curled in on himself, wrenching his hands together. "I think I just did."

Hinahoho frowned. "What did you do?"

"Uhm, I kind of kissed him without his consent and told him I wanted more from him than just friendship. I don't think he'll want to stay by my side after that. Hell, I kissed a _guy_ without asking, damnit!"

Hinahoho's expression grew blank for a moment before he suddenly started laughing loudly. Sinbad froze in place, looking at the large man incredulously. And the Imuchakk wouldn't stop laughing for a very long time, until Sinbad grew impatient.

"What is so funny? I messed up my friendship with the one I care about the most, and all you can do is laugh? What's wrong with you?"

"It's just that," Hinahoho hiccupped in mirth, "you completely jumped to conclusions. Ja'far has been trailing behind you like a lost puppy since you accepted him by your side. We've been taking bets on how long it would take either of you to confess, and which one would man up first!"

"Wait, what? You're saying he likes me the same way as I do?"

"It's beyond obvious, you fool," Hinahoho nudged him in the shoulder sharply, tipping over his weight. With a startled cry Sinbad plunged backwards in the cold water, struggling to raise his face above the water when his knees remained hooked behind the pond's edge.

Hinahoho just kept laughing as he slowly stood, only stopping when Sinbad had struggled himself in an upright position in the water.

"Go to Ja'far and have him get you dry clothes," Hinahoho snickered, "he'll be spluttering and angry, but it will be the best way to make him forget about his embarrassment from what you did to him."

"So you're saying I should ask him again?" He looked up at the man hopefully, not moving to get out of the pond yet.

"You could, but you should be aware he's not going to allow for any physical interactions right now." Hinahoho gave him a pointed look. "You're a minor by Sindria's laws now. If Ja'far would pursue you in any inappropriate way it would be a serious offence."

"But I'm really thirty already, doesn't that count for something?" He grinned at Hinahoho now, more than a little happy with the news the Imuchakk gave him. Maybe he just overwhelmed Ja'far, and that's why he hadn't reacted to his kiss. Maybe that's why he couldn't give him an answer to his question, he just pushed too fast.

"You have the body of a fifteen year old, and the memories of a fifteen year old. You won't be fooling anyone, Sin."

"But I can still kiss him, right?"

Hinahoho raised an eyebrow at him, playfully reprimanding. "I suppose as long as he doesn't initiate, it could be considered outside his power and therefore not his fault."

"Understood." He smirked. Hinahoho shook his head sagely and left Sinbad alone.

...

All of Ja'far's feelings were on a rampage of a tornado in his head and stomach, his desk stacked with papers that should be finished soon and his subordinates were asking him every five minutes whether he was really alright. Ja'far really wasn't in the right state of mind to muster up any form of appropriate reaction to his king appearing completely soaked and dripping water in the doorway of his office.

So he simply stared. Jaw dropping, face flushed, and his busy mind finally going into a blissful blank with the overload. He had no idea if that meant the storm in his head was over, or he just reached the eye of it.

"...I, uh... kind of fell in a fountain in one of the gardens. And I don't know who to ask for dry clothes."

If he had expected Sinbad to look even somewhat sheepish for the state he was in, he was heavily disappointed. In fact, the boy had a cheeky grin on his face.

He gaped silently, some thought bubbling back to the forefront of his mind. Should he get angry for him to return to him like that - like a mother scolding a kid? It's not like he never felt like he had been given that role before - or should he politely assist Sinbad in getting dry clothes? Should he be embarrassed and avoid talking as much as possible because of what Sinbad had just done to him, or should he pretend nothing happened and scold him appropriately while returning the king to his chambers?

"Ehm, Ja'far?" Sinbad tilted his head curiously, slowly waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

He automatically pulled his paperwork out of the splash zone of Sinbad's sleeves before finally managing out a stammer. "I... umh..." He cleared his throat, trying to make up his mind. "No- I mean, yes, I'm alright. I'll take you back to your chambers so you can change."

He stood, quickly sliding a couple of papers into an order that would make it easier to pick up later. Sinbad just grinned like it was the best thing he could've done.

Ja'far walked out of the office, Sinbad leaving a trail of dripping water behind him as he caught up. The sopping sounds of his boots made about every single one of his subordinates look up a little disturbed.

"May I ask _why_ you fell in a fountain?" He asked tersely.

"Hinahoho pushed me."

Was this kid for real? Ja'far made a mental note never ever to have children.

"Could you be any less responsible? Why would Hinahoho push you?" He sighed. "You better be happy you are just wet and not muddy, or you'd be in big trouble. Where is Sharrkan anyway, he's supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Stop treating me like a kid," Sinbad told him playfully.

"You turn up dripping on my doorstep, how am I not supposed to treat you like a kid?"

"Aw, come on. Hinahoho really pushed me. I couldn't help it."

He lifted his eyebrows, giving the boy a look. "I am sure that's what every kid says to their mother when they get scolded for getting home all dirty."

"Of course, mother." Sinbad snickered, and Ja'far joined him despite himself. He _did_ just refer to himself as a mother. And he _was_ scolding his king for something as ridiculous as getting himself soaked in the middle of the day.

Admittedly, it did turn some heads - the sight of Sindria's first advisor walking though the hallways with a soaked teenager laughing was probably not something anyone ever expected seeing.

He motioned for Sinbad to go into his chambers by himself while he went to fetch some dry clothes. He wasn't sure why Sinbad had changed his mind about avoiding Ja'far so quickly. He had told him in so many words he'd stay out of Ja'far's way, so Ja'far had been thinking he had to hunt down his king later on to clear up their misunderstanding.

But here Sinbad was, less than an hour later, pretending nothing had happened. Bothering him during work like he would always do and not looking the slightest bit guilty about it. Ja'far would almost believe he'd _forgotten_ about what just happened earlier _. Or perhaps he didn't care as much as he had pretended to._

But with Sinbad acting like nothing happened, would he even have the courage to bring it up again? He probably hurt the king by being unresponsive, so he really needed to set this straight.

But Sinbad was such a strong person, and Ja'far had never really been. If Sinbad ignored the matter, how could Ja'far bring it up?

When he entered the room of his king, Sinbad had already relieved himself from the wet clothes, the soaking pieces scattered on the floor. Ja'far blushed and handed him a towel first before discretely turning around, putting the neat stack of clothes on a chair beside him.

"I..."

Well, damnit all. He didn't even know where to start. Besides, he had only come here to give Sinbad dry clothes, it was rude to linger while his king was dressing. He quickly started to reach for the door, only to be stopped when Sinbad suddenly spoke.

"...Ja'far," Sinbad started. He could hear the movements behind him stop, and Ja'far knew Sinbad hadn't done much more than drying himself off. He was going to start a serious conversation stark naked. How typical.

He curled in on himself on the spot.

"I'm sorry I ran away before," he finally said, earnestly. "I suppose I didn't give you much time to speak your mind after forcing a kiss on you like that."

Ja'far fidgeted, hiding his hands in his sleeves nervously.

"Ja'far, I'm in love with you. And I hope you like me as more than just your king or your friend too. Will you give me a chance?"

"I love you both as my king and my friend," Ja'far quickly answered, "you are everything to me, as you've been since the start..." His breath halted, no more words coming out. Really, what _could_ he say? Confess his undying love? Grovel before his king and ask him to take him as a lover? _Ridiculous_. Sinbad needed a queen, not a male lover and an international scandal. This had never been for him to have.

Besides, what did this kid know about love? He was fifteen and confessing to a guy he barely knew. He knew Ja'far as a child, not as an adult. Now if it had been the adult Sinbad confessing to him, it might have been different.

"...but for now, that should be enough," he managed between gritted teeth, and he could practically feel Sinbad flinching back behind him. "I will follow you to the end, just like I promised, but this is an unwelcome distraction while I am so busy with your added work. Perhaps we could talk this over calmly after Yamraiha fixes the situation."

"I-I see."

"If that would be all?"

"Yes... That's all." He could feel Sinbad draw back, but he didn't look around to see the hurt look in his king's eyes. He quickly left the room instead, hurrying back to his office.

He had hurt Sinbad. And he had done it purposely. It wasn't his fault, Sinbad had pushed him too far. He was right, this was an unwelcome distraction. For all Sinbad's apparent guilt about making Ja'far work so hard, he didn't even think twice about the amount of stress he was putting on him.

What was he supposed to do?

How could he believe a child's love confession? Or worse, how should he feel about knowing Sinbad's intentions from since he was a young child himself? Should he be happy his feelings had been returned all this time? Should he feel upset about Sinbad never telling him, but drinking and sleeping around instead?

Should he feel angry?

He just felt very sad, actually. And he didn't have time for that. There was too much work to be done to be preoccupied with something silly like this. He had never allowed his feelings to hinder his work.

_But these were Sinbad's feelings._

He would just need to work harder to forget.

Nothing better to distract him from Sinbad than work. He would work until he'd fall asleep in his office, and then work again when he woke up with a stiff neck.

Besides, how did he even know Sinbad still felt this way at the age of thirty?

 _He wasn't ready for this_.


	6. Chapter 5

This time waking up was different. No headache, for starters. And with this warmth pressed up to his body was no way he could not feel at home. He strongly doubted Ja'far would be standing at the end of his bed too, or he must've found someone else to sneak into his bed while he was sleeping.

He opened his eyes to a face-full of white hair, the taller man curled up against him. He basked in the long arms encircling his waist and the way Ja'far had pulled up his legs to tangle them with Sinbad's. His hair was messy in Sinbad's face, though strangely scentless.

It was so nice and warm, and surprisingly comforting to have Ja'far wrapped around him like this. Even though it was the pale man pressing his face to his chest, it felt like he was being held like something to be treasured and protected. And woe on the one who endangered that what Ja'far wanted to protect.

His advisor was still fully dressed of course, as he had found the man sleeping face down on his desk. Despite everything going on between them, he couldn't leave Ja'far sleeping like that. Then again, it had been the middle of the night and he didn't want Ja'far to go back to work at that time if he woke him.

Carrying him to bed was the most logical answer.

Only he didn't know where Ja'far's room was, so he ended up taking him to his own bed.

The sun was way up in the sky, and Sinbad had the feeling Ja'far hadn't intended on sleeping in this long. If only because he had fallen asleep on his _desk_. He had so much work, he no doubt had meant to go back to it first thing in the morning.

Nevertheless, he looked like he needed the sleep more than anything.

He was brought out of his musings on Ja'far by a knock to the door. Another mop of white hair poked around it tentatively.

"Sin, sorry to wake you, but has Ja'far been- Oh."

Sharrkan blinked at the scene on the bed blankly.

Sinbad merely brought a finger up to his lips to quietly shush Sharrkan.

"But Sin," he lowered his voice to a whisper now, but he spoke urgently, "the offices are in a mess. Nobody knows what to do when Ja'far isn't around. We need him there now."

"He's tired," Sinbad mouthed to the swordsman, frowning.

"He'll be even more tired _and_ upset if this mess gets to spread even further, I can promise you that. Last time he was absent was because you tied him to his bed after collapsing sick three times in an hour, and even that lasted only half a day because you can't tie knots like he does. There's no such thing as the offices being without Ja'far!"

Ja'far mumbled sleepily, his fingers tightening against Sinbad's chest.

Sinbad sighed. He had wanted to stay here a while longer. He had wanted to cuddle with a sleeping Ja'far the whole morning, until the man woke and would shout at him.

"I'll wake him, you go," he mouthed to Sharrkan. The general frowned uncertainly, but nodded and left.

As soon as he closed the door, Sinbad moved to tilt up Ja'far's face. The pale man had dark bags under his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in protest against the movement.

"Ja'far. Time to wake up," he softly brushed his lips against the other's. If he was lucky, Ja'far wouldn't even notice.

The man moaned unhappily before slowly blinking his eyes open. But the moment he was met with Sinbad's face right before him he shot back in surprise.

"S-Sin! I apologise, I didn't mean to- How did I get here?" He blinked, looking around in confusion.

Well, at least he got away with stealing a kiss.

"I brought you here when I found you sleeping on your desk last night," he told him, giving his adviser a stern look. "Stop overworking yourself, and sleep in a bed."

Ja'far gave him a funny look he couldn't quite read. "Why _here_? I thought I had been- I thought..."

"Yes, you were quite clear yesterday," Sinbad frowned and looked away. He had hoped Ja'far would ignore that bit. He had hoped Ja'far would have treated him the same way as the days before. He didn't _want_ to be reminded of how he had been rejected so easily.

Nobody ever rejected him quite as harshly as Ja'far had. No, nobody rejected him, _ever_. Apart from one or two women now and then, but that had just been bad situations, really. Maybe three.

"It's just that I didn't know where your room was, so I took you here instead. It was just for sleeping anyway, and even as a murderous little brat you already slept in the same bed with me. I didn't think you'd mind so much."

Ja'far blushed, but now started to climb off the bed. "I... I don't mind... I just wanted to be sure you realised... My apologies, your majesty." As soon as he stood beside the bed he bowed deeply. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Don't worry," he waved it off sheepishly, not expecting an apology of all things. He thought Ja'far would scold him.

Ja'far peered up at him from his position, still not straightening up from his bow. "I... I'm terribly sorry, but I need to get back to work as soon as possible. I see it is late already, the offices are likely in an uproar in my absence."

"Sharrkan just came to ask for you," he provided, noticing the man flinch immediately, "he said the same thing. But you look like a mess, wouldn't you rather change clothes, perhaps bathe? Not to forget eat something?"

"There's no time left for that anymore, I should've gotten up earlier. I don't even know how I could possibly oversleep like this, it never happened before!" The near-hysterics in the man's voice disturbed Sinbad. This wasn't healthy behaviour.

"You needed it. And you need more sleep too."

"Later, perhaps," Ja'far gave in reluctantly, "but I'll take my leave now, with your permission."

"I suppose..." The words had barely left his lips and Ja'far had stormed out, leaving him to his own devices.

And it could have been such a nice morning.

Well, waking up with Ja'far cuddling up to him was the best way to wake up no matter how you looked at it, even if it was spoiled by the man rushing off like that. The sheets were still warm where Ja'far had been.

He tried pressing his face into the pillow where Ja'far's head had rested, sniffing eagerly for some smell. He could imagine the smell of paper, as he found the man face-down on his desk. Or ink, perhaps. He could clearly visualise the smell of tea or wine or whatever Ja'far drank on the long nights in his office.

He could only smell himself though.

He flopped back around, groaning unhappily. Why was Ja'far so cold? He wasn't even giving him a chance, was he? He would've been happy if they just started out slowly, just getting used to the thought. No kissing in public or being too touchy-feely - well, not much, anyway. Even if he was a kid, didn't Ja'far like the older version of him?

He had to start liking him at _some_ point, didn't he?

"Sin!"

Yamraiha burst through his door without even knocking, precariously balancing a tray of food as she shot towards the bed. She nearly dropped the tray next to him before kneeling down, grabbing his hands excitedly.

"I found it! I mean, it should work! I'm confident in this method!"

"A way to change me back?" He was a little overwhelmed by her entrance, his question sounding more confused than it should have.

"Yes!"

"Explain," he composed himself and grinned. He picked up the tray she dropped to put it on his lap and patted the bed beside him for her to sit down. He wondered where she got the food - but probably Ja'far had managed to send some servant for food on his way out. Either way, he doubted she passed by the kitchen before coming to him, seeing her excitement.

She eagerly sat, immediately going into her scientific explanations - and Sinbad had to admit she was somewhat intriguing that way.

"So I explained to you why I was troubled about reflecting the rukh's memory into your mind directly, right? I was afraid you wouldn't be able to _feel_ the memories as being your own, even though they are. So what if I echo them on someone else's memories first, memories that really aren't yours but do parallel your own? Basically, providing a different point of view on your own memories will make you feel that they are really yours. Only the overlapping memories will provide an echo, so you won't be bothered by learning the feelings and thoughts of the person we're echoing on, and everything you remember that's only yours between the two of you will get a special edge - being unique."

She kept smiling happily at him, waiting for his reaction.

He had to say though, the previous explanation had somehow made more sense than this one, and he wasn't quite sure whether he understood what she was talking about. Even without knowing what rukh were, it seemed logical before. This time it didn't as much. What did she mean by echoing?

"How does a different point of view make me feel like the owner of my own memories?"

"Because you have the comparison to how it looks when it is not yours. You can't tell the flavour sweet if you've never tasted anything else than sweet, but if you get something bitter as well you'll learn what the difference is."

He nodded slowly. "Ok. That makes sense... I think. So who would you echo on?"

"Ja'far, obviously." She stated it so matter-of-factly Sinbad couldn't help a nervous chuckle. "You've been brought back to an age you already knew him, and you two are practically inseparable. We don't tease Ja'far by calling him your wife for nothing."

"No wonder he gets so prissy," he muttered to himself.

"Either way, he'll have by far the most overlap with your own memories, although you might get a little alienated from your drinking nights. I'm sure Ja'far will be grateful if I get that done."

"Probably, yes. When will you be ready to do this?"

"In a couple of hours, I still need to fix some tiny details on this spell. But the biggest problem is going to get Ja'far out of his office. I walked by his offices on my way here and he was just rushing in, foam practically on his mouth. The offices were a mess."

"Yeah, so I've heard. He has to be spreading work among his employees now anyway, we just make him delegate a little more."

"Such optimism." Yamraiha gave him a pointed look. "Getting Ja'far away from his work- Well, I suppose if it's you... You do seem to be the only one capable of that. If you come by with him in three hours time or more, I'll be ready to help you."

"I'll make sure to be there as soon as possible," he promised, "thank you for your hard work, Yamraiha."

She blushed, smiling at him. "My pleasure."

...

To call him stressed was a bit of an understatement.

Ja'far had to give away the documents on trade permissions to a subordinate. He also had to delegate the third check on the calculations of the palace's food expenses to a subordinate. He even had to give up control on the building plans of the new archway in the south wing - which had been broken during some insane sparring match.

He was trembling with badly controlled stress, his eyes flying over document after document so at least he could still do most of the important work himself. He couldn't make mistakes. But he was in such a hurry now.

He really didn't have time trying to remember how he ended up in Sinbad's bed last night, it hardly had priority at a time like this. So his busy brain really should just let it go.

Preferably about now.

Three subordinates practically flew out of the way as he stormed to the other side of the office, yanking a couple of scrolls free while still managing to scribble notes on his writing board.

"Ja'far!"

He swung around, only to see Sinbad standing there with a worried look on his face.

"I'm a little busy right now, is it urgent?" He kept jotting down notes, already checking the background for the scroll he had to sign at the same time.

"Yamraiha found a way to fix this problem. I need you to come with me in a bit."

"I can't right now!" He turned to walk the new stack of scrolls to his desk, trying to win time even though Sinbad was keeping him up again.

He still had to finish a whole stack of documents, he had to recalculate the built of a warehouse, the costs of a new ship for their navy and the predictions of the food expenses of the coming months. And an important letter to Heliohapt had to go out this very day. And if Sinbad would change back now, and he'd remember all he did during his time as a child here, it would be too awkward for words. He needed the king to get back to work, but Ja'far wouldn't be capable of working with the man just yet.

He needed Sinbad to be out of the way a little longer.

"You can make your subordinates do a little more work," Sinbad told him. "We need your help with fixing me up."

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" He asked, moving back to his desk.

"Ja'far!" He looked back, noticing a positively scandalised look on Sinbad's face. "I thought you wanted this to be fixed as soon as possible! If we don't do this today, I won't be able to help you with this mess and you'll only have more work again tomorrow. Get your subordinates to do it."

"I don't want my subordinates to do it, I prefer doing it myself," he answered quickly. "And of course I want you fixed as soon as possible, but I've got a few deadlines to work with here. Tomorrow I won't oversleep, and it will be a lot easier to manage-"

"You're giving petty excuses. Why can't your subordinates do it?"

"They might make mistakes-"

" _You_ might make mistakes, working hurried like this."

" _I_ wouldn't!" He glared at his king, only then noticing the sudden silence in the office. All the people bustling about had stopped to look at him, varying looks of hurt and anger on their faces.

"You can't even trust your own subordinates, Ja'far?"

"No- I mean, yes, but..." He took a step back, suddenly feeling intimidated. "I'm just trying to say... Uhm..."

_He couldn't handle this._

"Apologise to these people working hard for you, and come with me to Yamraiha."

"Apologise?" His eyes practically bulged out at the child coming with such a demand. He might be his king, but that was awfully arrogant.

_No, he was his king. He had that right._

"For your own good, apologise to these people."

Ja'far dropped his scrolls and writing board on his desk, linking his hands to bow towards Sinbad. "I sincerely apologise for my rudeness. It wasn't my intention to slight the qualities of my people."

Well, it was true he didn't trust his subordinates with that much work. But if Sinbad was going to use his authority, he had no choice to oblige. He was his _king_. Not just a friend, certainly not a lover. Sinbad's word was the law. And he would serve this awful man until the end of his days.

But he was so terribly confused at the same time.

"Much better," Sinbad smiled ruefully, "now, if you could be so kind, could you delegate your work and come with me?"

"Of course." He quickly sorted the stack of documents on his desk, dividing four smaller stacks over the other desks in the office. He kept the larger calculations for himself though, and the letter for Heliohapt could be moved to Sinbad's own responsibilities if he indeed turned back. And he really couldn't make anyone else do the planning for that warehouse...

With a glance to the stern face of the teenager waiting for him, he quickly shoved his own work to the middle of the desk, scribbling a quick note with Sinbad's name to stick between the scrolls for Heliohapt. Reluctantly, he gave in.

"We can go now?" Sinbad looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"As good as any time," he sighed in response.

His stomach fluttered nervously as he followed after his king, moving towards Yamraiha's laboratory. He made sure to remain a step behind his king, ignoring the slightly irritable glance that earned him.

Would Sinbad remember these days? Would Sinbad still feel the same way about him?

Would Sinbad regret the things he said?

He pinched his arm within his sleeves, trying to keep himself focused. It didn't matter. He had to try to keep acting professional, no matter what Sinbad remembered or regretted. Even if his king would be around to do his own work again, Ja'far had a lot of work piled up from oversleeping. He had no time to dwell on Sinbad's games.

Yes, he was sure, it had to be just a game. Sinbad had always been manipulative to get what he wanted, and now, he was just playing around with Ja'far to see how far he could go. To see how much he could get.

He wasn't the person he was before. He wasn't the Ja'far this Sinbad knew. Of course it would go to anyone's head if a violent little kid suddenly acted like a loyal and humble servant. Even Sinbad would abuse such a situation.

Wouldn't he?

Ja'far sighed to himself dejectedly.

_Of course he wouldn't._

"Are you alright?" Sinbad eyed him worriedly, a hand already on Yamraiha's door.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he quickly waved his hands dismissively, "just thinking about all the work I still have! I hope this won't take long, even though last time you were knocked unconscious too." He paused. "Although that might have been the smoke. I don't know, actually."

"I hope it goes fast too," Sinbad said quietly, "I wouldn't want you to get even more stressed. You should have some time to calm down and rest soon."

"I rest during the night, don't worry Sin." He gave the king his best smile, trying to hide the tremble in his hands.

Ignoring all that happened between them had to be best.

"Hardly," Sinbad scoffed, "if I find you sleeping on your desk at night, I don't call that resting. You overwork yourself."

Ja'far looked away pointedly. "I do not do such a thing."

Sinbad hummed apprehensively, before finally knocking on Yamraiha's door. They heard the magician's voice calling them in, sounding unusually muffled.

As soon as they opened the door, it became clear why.

Ja'far stared in awe at the contraption over Yamraiha's face, clear glass held in place over her mouth and nose by metallic lining, only her eyes free. Wasn't she going to suffocate like that?

She quickly removed the object from her face as they came in. "I see you managed to collect your adviser!" She smiled brightly at Sinbad. "Let's get started then."

"Is this going to be safe, Yamraiha?" He quickly asked before Sinbad got to move in. He did trust Yamraiha, normally, but these were unusual circumstances. This was a spell she couldn't have tested on anyone else before, after all. And no matter what, she couldn't hurt Sin.

"Just as safe as the other spell, actually." She gave him a bit of a sheepish look. "If it goes wrong, Sin won't exactly get _hurt_. But I'm not expecting this to go wrong. I wouldn't even know what _could_ go wrong."

"I'm getting this awful déjà-vu here," he muttered unhappily, but still followed after Sinbad to the middle of the room. He watched Yamraiha place Sinbad on a chair, and allowed himself to be manoeuvred to the back of it.

"So, what am I doing here?" He asked, a little confused.

"I will give Sin back the memories that are still stored in his rukh from the past fifteen years, but to make them really feel like his own memories I will echo them on yours first."

"Why me?"

"Because you've barely left Sinbad's side the past fifteen years," she scoffed, "who else?"

_He needed to forget all about these past few days, go back to the way it was before._

"So you give him back his memories through me, but what about his body?"

"I cast the reverse spell of the rejuvination at the same time. If he gets his memories returned at the same time as his body ages, the physical memories - like scars and muscles - should also return."

"Muscles?" Sinbad perked up. "I get to be like that Masrur guy or something?"

Yamraiha giggled. "Not that much muscles. But you used to work out a lot."

"Not a lot," Ja'far corrected. "With his alcohol intake, he could use a little more exercise."

"Ja'far's being mean," Sinbad whined, and Ja'far chuckled.

_Forget it ever happened._

"Are the two of you ready?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Did it hurt last time?"

Sinbad pondered Yamraiha's question. "I don't remember any of it, actually."

"You didn't sound too comfortable," Ja'far pointed out, "but perhaps you will lose consciousness this time too."

"It made sense he was knocked out last time, but not now," Yamraiha argued. "By rejuvinating he got a large chuck of his memories torn out. Of course his brain would shut off. But this time he's getting information added, so he should stay awake to take it in. It will probably make you really tired though."

"Okay, we'll see." Sinbad grinned.

"You ready too, Ja'far?"

"Will I even notice?" He smiled.

"I doubt it. Well, I'll get started then."

Ja'far gripped the back of the chair, feeling slightly nervous despite himself. Was this really going to fix Sinbad? _Would he actually be of some use?_

He was so utterly useless when it came down to things. He should have foreseen Yamraiha shouldn't test that rejuvination spell towards the door in the first place. He couldn't do the work he was supposed to do because he overslept. He had troubled his king so much, Sinbad had to carry him to bed.

He hurt Sin turning him down.

He needed to forget these past few days.

 _Forget_.

Yamraiha's spell froze him in place, his whole body going cold. He could feel his clothes being caught up in a breeze, but Sinbad's hair beneath him was still. He couldn't look away. He couldn't look up. _He was cold._

He could hear Yamraiha shout something, and he thought he saw Sinbad sagging forward on his chair. But the edges of his vision were blurring, and it might have been him falling away instead. He couldn't be sure.

He could see the dark purple hair switch position. He could barely-

But then he didn't see anything at all anymore.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised with how few people guessed what was going on. Either most of you didn't want to possibly spoil, or you underestimated my love for cliches.  
> This is the point where the language gets a little cruder.

"Well, dammit."

Sinbad's legs crumpled beneath him when he tried to stand up from the chair, but he couldn't really be bothered. He took a moment to admire Yamraiha's messy laboratory from the new angle before flopping over and crawling to the small child that had collapsed in a puddle of robes behind his chair. With a bit of trouble from his tight clothes he crossed his legs to sit comfortably, pulling the little bundle into his arms.

"S-Sin...?"

He shook his head, not ready for Yamraiha's voice. This was really confusing. He had been a child just now, hadn't he? But now... now he seemed as old as he always was. The crick in his back was a good indication.

But now here, Ja'far was a little child? How did that happen?

He tried to remember what happened, but it was all a little glazed over. Like trying to remember a dream you just had. He was reverted to... fifteen? Yeah. And Ja'far had given him his days off because he couldn't do his work like that. Ja'far... had been overworking himself? Of course he did, he always did. What else had happened?

"Sin, are you alright?"

Ah yes, Yamraiha.

He turned to look over his shoulder, pulling the sleeping child closer against his chest. "I'm okay, I think. Not sure yet. How long until I will be sure?"

"I-I don't know," she stuttered, approaching the two where they were on the floor.

"Little fireball is back," he noted, lifting the child just enough for the white hair to peek out over his shoulder so the magician could see it. "Did something go wrong?"

"I don't understand this... I didn't expect this at all! It's like he _wanted_ to forget the things I was going to make you remember!"

"Don't be upset, it's not your fault." He wouldn't tell her he didn't want her upset mainly because her raised voice was hurting his head. "I don't blame you. Just... uhm.. Start working on a solution, alright?"

"But I don't know anything else than what I've tried." She sank down to the floor, looking completely beat. "This was my best guess at fixing things. But if I'd use this again I'd just be switching the two of you between young and old all the time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure out another way to do it." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't let this bring you down, you're stronger than being defeated by a small error like this. Ah- he's really small now, isn't he?"

"Sin," she complained, "please don't make a joke out of this! Ja'far will kill me when I turn him back to normal!"

"He's more likely to kill you the way he is now, I promise. ...and that was supposed to be a reassurance." He frowned, looking down at the kid. He looked deceptively peaceful while asleep. He should probably bring Ja'far to bed.

Ah, a bed sounded so nice right now. If he could just lay down, calm this raging headache - perhaps he'd even get his memories and thoughts back into chronological order that way.

Then again, Ja'far was going to be a menace, right? He couldn't leave the child alone now.

Simple solution; he'd take the child to his own bed. Surely Ja'far would still recognise him even if he was fifteen years older. He was a smart kid. He wouldn't try to kill him straight away.

Would he?

Did Ja'far go back the same amount of years he did? He had remembered Ja'far the past few days, right? He remembered it had been strange... awkward... ah yes, he had kissed Ja'far. That meant he must have remembered him.

Or not.

This was too confusing.

"Do you know how long I have until Ja'far wakes up?"

Yamraiha frowned. "Not sure... You took about an hour when you were rejuvinated. But Ja'far is now younger, and he has a different lifestyle."

"An hour." He groaned. That wasn't much. His head was killing him.

"Do you have something for a headache?"

"Oh! Of course!" Yamraiha scrambled to her feet, scurrying off to a large cupboard that looked so overstuffed it was about to come off the wall.

Sinbad looked down at the child he was holding, brushing a hand over the soft skin of the boy's face. He could see the small irritations on the boy's skin where he used to wrap his face in bandages. No matter what he tried, the skin didn't seem to want to recover from it.

He frowned, lightly trailing a finger over the myriad of freckles. Maybe... was it puberty, that Ja'far's skin refused to heal up properly back then? Skin problems weren't all that uncommon for teenagers, but Ja'far was awfully young for that.

_He could look at these freckles all day._

"Here, if you drink this the headache should pass." He blinked up at the woman in surprise, taking a moment to refocus.

"T-thank you, Yamraiha." He said her name carefully. He had known her for years. But it was a little wobbly in his head. Just now, he almost hadn't recognised her. But at the same time, he knew of everything they did together, of how she grew up by his side, and how she would always fight with Sharrkan.

He chuckled when he suddenly remembered how he had decided to bring the two together the past few days. That had been a nice plan. He should get on with it soon.

It might cause some damage to the palace though.

Only when Yamraiha tentatively nudged him with the cup he finally took it from her, quickly drinking the contents. He was eternally grateful for her tendency to put enough sugar in her potions to make the original contents no longer identifiable - he really didn't want to know what he just drank.

"What should I do now?" He muttered it mainly to himself, but Yamraiha crouched next to him, gingerly touching Ja'far's face.

"You should probably take him to a quiet place so he can sleep in peace. And perhaps sleep a little yourself. Do you want me to send for someone to take care of Ja'far while you sleep?"

"No." His arms instinctively tightened around the boy. "Ja'far is too dangerous like this. I'll take care of him."

"You aren't at your best yourself right now, your majesty," Yamraiha pouted at him. "I'm sure someone else can handle him-"

"You never met him when he was little," he interrupted her - realising a little belatedly how rude that was, "I was the only one who could handle him. So nobody else takes him."

Yamraiha slowly stood, frowning down at him where he clutched Ja'far close. "I'll tell Hinahoho to stand guard at your door then. In case something goes wrong."

"Well... That sounds like a good plan." The kid was dangerous, after all. Would he be all amazed at seeing Sinbad this old? Would he look up to him and be impressed he managed to reach his goals? Would he be proud to hear about the person he had become himself over the years? He knew Ja'far wanted to let go of that life of before... This situation might give him the courage to admit that.

"I... I'm just going to get started on developing a new method to return Ja'far's age," Yamraiha said slowly, "if you need my help, just call, okay?"

"Yes yes, thank you."

His legs weren't as wobbly as before anymore. It was time to get up and bring Ja'far to bed. He was going to blame him if he would wake up stiff from sleeping half sprawled over a stone floor, wouldn't he?

Or no... Ja'far was used to that kind of thing at this age.

He gently eased the child down on the soft pile of his robes, and stood up a little shakily. He stayed still for a moment to even out his breathing before bending over to pick up the whole bundle. He shifted Ja'far until he rested on one arm, snoring ever so softly into his ear. He couldn't help a wide smile spreading on his face.

Ja'far only made noises when he was completely broken down and exhausted. He was always alert even while asleep. But now he was sleeping as soundly as he possibly could. He was finally resting somewhat properly.

Which meant he was going to have the advantage of grogginess when Ja'far woke up. He had studied the man's sleeping habits since they first travelled together, and he knew exactly when he was given a present. This was a present. This was a genuinely sleeping Ja'far, and when he would wake up he'd look as cute as a ruffled little kitten.

He'd probably get angry right away too, but it was always worth it.

"I'm leaving, Yamraiha!"

"I already sent for Hinahoho, so you don't have to worry about anything. Have a good rest, your majesty."

"Thanks," he bumped into the door to open it, wondering when Yamraiha had called for a servant. Hoisting Ja'far up against his shoulder, he made sure to keep his pace slow as he walked to his chambers.

His feet seemed steady again. He didn't have trouble lifting the child's small body, but his head was still running all over the place. Even with his headache lessening, the memories popping up at everything he saw were already driving him insane before he was through the hall. He remembered how he once covered the floor with water and soap and slid through the entire hallway in order to have an angry Ja'far lighten up. Or that potted plant, which he always planned on using as a cover one day to press Ja'far to the wall and kiss him senseless - he never did it, but he thought of it every single time he saw the tempting plant. The way the sunlight would fall through the narrow windows to turn Ja'far's hair into a blazing white light. Or how he once trudged through this hall, dragging his fingers over the wall dejectedly as Ja'far had coldly informed him he could go get lost if he wasn't going to do any work. And that door at the end led to a small study, mostly used by guests or small meetings, but sometimes Ja'far would hide in it with a book from the library just ahead. He always looked mesmerizing, curled up in the windowsill, engrossed by the text he was reading.

But then again, he hadn't found Ja'far doing that for years anymore. Ja'far was always in the offices nowadays, and the only texts he read were his paperwork.

He felt a guilty stab in his stomach, remembering just what he had realised these past few days he had been a child. He had grown up lazy. Even though he reached his goals and became king of his own country, he didn't grow up into the kind of man he would've wanted. He had been genuinely upset with himself for forcing Ja'far into the position he was in now.

He should fix this. As soon as possible.

Maybe he could even go do Ja'far's paperwork later today, when he had some rest and Ja'far had woken up and calmed down again. He wouldn't have expected being a child for two days would open his eyes like this.

But first, he'd need to get to bed, and make sure Ja'far wouldn't do anything stupid when he woke up.

He shifted the child's weight on his arm as he walked into the courtyard, watching the sun catch on bright white hair. Shadows of unkept locks played over long lashes and sprinkled freckles. The child was so cute.

_Just as the grown man was so cute._

He whispered softly into the child's hair. "I just can't get enough of you, can I?"

...

The first bits of consciousness leaking into his dreamless sleep were of a pounding headache. The second part was an unnatural heat surrounding him.

He wasn't quite sure what happened. He rarely woke up to a headache. Moreover, normally when he woke up, it would be by opening his eyes and jolting upright, ready for the kill. Of course that idiot of a Sinbad would be immediately awake and scolding him for even sleeping with his knives at all as of late, but that wasn't going to change his sleeping habits so easily. Feeling anything of a waking process before being up and about was rare - if not unheard of.

Was he sick? Had he been given some poison he wasn't immune to yet?

He didn't get hit in the head, did he? The mere thought of someone overpowering was humiliating. Whoever this bastard was, he was going to gut him and put his organs on display-

Now that he thought of it, what _was_ that warmth around him?

Only one thing came to mind. Someone was holding him down. Someone was trying to kill him. Someone was using his most vulnerable moment - while he was sleeping - and hit him in the head - explaining the headache - and was now holding him down bodily in order to suffocate him.

_He needed air._

His eyes flashed open and he pushed at the body pressed against him, ready to slip out his knives and stab- _Where the fuck were his knives?_

"C-calm down," the low voice sounded appropriately startled, but a little too confident. Still, it seemed he had woken the man up as effectively as a bucket of cold water, and the arms around him tightened to hold him close. He was pressed up against a huge plane of hard muscles - bluff, that - and effectively rendered defenseless, to his frustration.

"Get off of me! If you don't let me go this instant I'm going to tear your eyes out of your face and make you fucking swallow them!"

"Hold your horses, Ja'far. Calm down and listen to me first, would you?"

He stiffened. So this guy knew him, huh? He certainly didn't know anyone with a low husky voice like that - although he could imagine Sinbad growing up into a seductive man like this, the bastard - but apparently he knew about _him_. So this was an assassination attempt after all, huh?

He only had to wonder how this man got to him without him waking up. Or waking Sinbad up. That guy was surprisingly effective for such a ditz.

"Release me! _Now_!" His hiss was sharp enough for the man to flinch, but still this complete moron kept holding him tight. If only he had his knives, he'd already be feeding a kebab of this fucking idiot's kidneys to him-

"Ja'far! Be reasonable and let me explain! And here I thought you'd be smart enough to recognise me, _really_. I'm not going to let go of you until you calm down and agree to talk this over first."

Ja'far seethed, his blunt nails scratching pointlessly at the smooth silk clothes of the man holding him down. He shot forward to bite, but couldn't even get a grip with his teeth on the plane of muscle. And he'd be damned to target a nipple, he'd almost gotten raped for that before. Damn assassins.

But with his legs kicking without causing any damage and his body writhing without getting anywhere closer to freedom, he knew he'd have to give in eventually.

For now, he could hope the man would give in first.

He squirmed and bucked his body, trying to wriggle out from between the strong arms. He tried knocking his head into the chest, attempting to break the man's sternum - or well, at least bruise him enough to get some reaction. It's not like he had much weight to put into the headbutt. He tried to kick this man in the shins, or maybe he could reach his nuts with a knee and make him squirm and cry like a little baby- no such luck.

Eventually, he cried out in frustration and went limp, awaiting whatever fate this man had in mind for him. There was no way he could win at such a close range without his weapons. He was effectively pinned down and defeated.

Until the guy made the mistake of giving him an inch of space, at least. Because that would be all he needed to get out of here, find something to kill the guy with and find his way back to Sinbad and the others.

What a failure. _Sinbad had promised to take care of him._

Not that he needed an idiot like that to take care of him. Ever. He'd rather die.

But maybe that was what he was about to do.

"...are you ready to start listening yet?"

"Just fucking kill me if that's what you want. I lost, okay? I don't need to live knowing there's yet another man who can defeat me, one fucking idiot is enough."

"You're so quick to decide over life and death," he could feel the hard chest retreating in a sigh. It almost distracted him from the matter at hand... but not entirely.

"It's my job to be quick in my decisions," he quipped.

"Not anymore. Stop acting like an assassin already, will you? I mean, you made up with Sinbad, right?"

Ja'far blinked confused. This guy had been tracking him?

"What's it to you?"

"You're travelling with Sinbad, am I right?"

"You're not getting anything out of me." He closed his eyes, ready for whatever the guy was going to do to him now. If he wanted Sinbad, he was going to be disappointed. Ja'far _didn't_ tell, even if he would start burning his soles or pulling his nails out. He wasn't afraid of some torture.

To his surprise the man didn't get angry. He merely sighed again, allowing for Ja'far to curiously follow the movement to the large chest. It was good information to see this up close, he could probably one day use it when he was about to assassinate someone. It wasn't like he was watching for the aesthetics or anything. He didn't have time for such nonsense.

"I'll take that as a yes. So that means you are no longer an assassin from Sham Lash, but you are loyal to Sinbad. Or at least as loyal as you're going to get."

Ja'far kicked angrily, even though he knew it was pointless. This man already knew too much. And the way he was telling him this was plain humiliating. Like he failed or something, and was supposed to be Sinbad's disobedient dog now. He'd show this man disobedient.

"But if you're in that situation, that means you must be open to reason, right? If I explain the situation to you, you will listen to me and decide what to do based on that information instead of trying to kill me immediately, right?"

He gritted his teeth. "Fine. I'll listen. I'll draw my conclusions. And if you have some pretty damn good reasons, I might just spare your life."

The chest jolted as if the man choked on a chuckle, but he didn't make a sound. Ja'far glared up angrily for the first time, because if he was grinning now, he'd kill him anyway. He could only see the man's chin from the underside though, so even if the man was laughing he wouldn't know.

He did notice the dark purple hair for the first time now. That was rather curious. It was the exact same shade as Sinbad's. He'd never seen anyone with a colour this deep before, and it was unnerving to see it in a strange place like this.

"So what if I tell you you are no longer in your own time? Whatever it was you went asleep to last time you remembered, it wasn't today or yesterday. That was fifteen years ago. You lived fifteen years from your last memory, but magic turned you back to what you are now, erasing all those fifteen years for you completely."

This man was insane, wasn't he?

"What the fuck are talking about." It wasn't even a question. If it was a question, it would imply that the man was making any sense.

"You just lost fifteen years of your life. You currently are the way you were fifteen years ago. From your perspective, you went fifteen years into your own future. Getting it?"

"So what, you're saying that I survived fifteen years from now next to that idiot of a Sinbad? Or did I leave him or something? I doubt I'd still be alive in fifteen years with that fucking moron and his irresponsible behaviour."

"Ja'faaar, that's not nice!"

He froze completely at the whine. The purple hair, the husky voice... They were only small hints, not enough for any sort of conclusion. But that whine was _exactly_ like Sinbad would've sounded, giving him the same _craving_ to just stab something in annoyance.

Spot on in everything.

"Let me go," he whispered with a strained voice. He couldn't believe this. Perhaps Sinbad had family he hadn't talked about or something, or perhaps it was that crazy bitch Falan who had sent someone after him. Sinbad didn't have this large of a chest, nor a voice quite this deep - especially not lacking the squeaky noises of a teenage voice breaking. _This couldn't be a fifteen year older version of the Sinbad he knew._

"Only if you promise not to try to kill me and remain calm."

"Okay."

The man seemed a little surprised at his easy confirmation, hesitating a little longer before finally releasing him. The strong arms slowly slid away from his back, allowing him to roll over and away from the broad chest he'd been looking at all the time. And the moment he looked up, he indeed saw Sinbad, but an older one.

He had aged handsomely.

"Are you fucking with me?" He asked in a tiny voice.

The man cringed a little at the wording. "I'm doing no such thing, I can promise you that."

" _You're_ Sinbad then...?"

He nodded, a look torn between relief and sadness on his face. He wondered why Sinbad would look sad at that. Shouldn't he be happy Ja'far recognised him? After all, he would've killed him now if he didn't.

He curled in on himself, hugging his arms around his body. He felt so naked without his knives. Sinbad must've taken them off without his permission. He must've been very deeply asleep.

_He felt a little lost._


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping last week. I was too stressed to edit another chapter, and since it marked the exact middle of the story I thought it was a fair moment for a week pause. I'll try to keep the next half steady again until the end.

Saying dealing with Ja'far was easy would be a complete lie. But saying it was easier at this very moment than thinking about all the horrors he'd need to go fix once he got his act back together was shamefully true.

Sleep had done him well. His mind was a little less of a whirlwind of random memories popping up and gaps in places where he needed to think of something. Everything seemed to be back in order, giving the whole thing the feeling of a dream he just woke up to.

All his memories were in place, including the ones from the past two days. They were still a bit vague at times, but he had no doubt it would all come back to him. That didn't mean he wasn't feeling just a little off and not quite ready to walk out of his door and deal with his kingdom.

For several reasons, that one.

For starters, it seemed like he had confessed his feelings to Ja'far in his time as a child. And Hinahoho knew about it too. So he probably needed to go make sure Hinahoho wouldn't start telling everyone in his enthusiasm about the new developments, because if anyone was bad at keeping secrets involving romance, it was the giant Imuchakk. Even teasing him about being a gossiping old geezer couldn't make him shut up.

Secondly... Ja'far. Good grief, who was going to run the kingdom now?

The little kid was staring up at him, looking surprisingly forlorn and lost. Not at all the reaction he had been expecting.

He had expected the thrashing and the struggling when he woke up. And he might've expected the jab at him - though that one hurt. Ja'far was so mean. He hadn't expected the child to look so _lost_ at the news. Like he was completely uprooted and had absolutely no idea what to do with himself right now.

Ah, it did make a little sense. He had felt out of place too, but Ja'far had been there rattling on about duties and changes and what he was and was not supposed to be doing. The rules had been set, and he was simply given a new adventure.

But this child wasn't like that. He might have followed Sinbad around, but he was used to having a clear goal at all times. Right now, his goal - following Sinbad and protecting him when necessary - was taken away from him. Or at least drastically changed.

He reached out, gently cupping the pale face in one hand.

Ja'far would've cut off his hand under any other circumstances, but now his eyes merely flickered down to the hand, before closing in a somewhat helplessly confused expression.

"I'm sorry it had to happen like this, Ja'far. I can understand you are a little confused."

Two steely eyes suddenly snapped open to glare at him, the forlorn look dissolved like sugar in cup of scalding tea. "Fuck off, don't touch me." Sinbad's hand was batted aside harshly. "Explain to me what happened."

"Ja'far..."

"Now!"

He watched the little kid glower at him murderously, trying to keep in a chuckle. This child was just too cute when he made that face. Better not tell him.

"To sum up the past fifteen years, you stayed with me and I managed to achieve my goal to create a kingdom. It's where we are right now, in Sindria." Ja'far scoffed at the name, but Sinbad ignored it in favour of finishing his short story. "In this time we picked up five more people who are now together with you, Hinahoho and Drakon my eight generals. You also took the place as my advisor and secretary in Sindria. You're quite a busy man..." He trailed off. Yeah, that would go over great with the kid. 'You are the one who does all my work because I'd rather be drinking and whoring all day. You grew up really responsible and stuff.' Sure, he'd take that just fine.

"Advisor?" Ja'far blinked up at him, looking quite confused and not very successful in trying to keep his glare up.

"Yeah... You don't have to worry about that now, I'll make sure your work is done by someone else. Anyway, one of the eight generals is a magician, and all of this is sort of caused by something she did- uhm, no, not saying that right- well, we screwed up together." He scratched his head with an awkwardly forced bark of laughter, trying to make Ja'far understand without having the kid after Yamraiha's life for this. "It's not really her fault as it was seriously an accident. But I got turned back fifteen years first, and just when she managed to age me back normally you kind of got stuck in my place. She's working on something to fix the situation right now as we speak."

Was he going to need to introduce Ja'far to the other generals like he did before? It was kind of his duty, if only towards the other generals... But would it be wise? Ja'far wasn't sociable at this age, not to mention the cursing-

"I'm going to kill that fucking woman for this."

"No you don't!" He quickly shot forward to grab Ja'far's wrists. "No killing Yamraiha! No killing anyone at all! Believe me, you are actually really good friends with her, and you'd be really sorry once you age back normally! Ah, you wouldn't be able to turn back to normal if you'd kill her. So don't."

"Who says I want to turn back to what you call 'normal'?" Ja'far glared at him sharply, pulling out of Sinbad's grasp. The child crawled backwards over the bed, trying to get out of Sinbad's reach. "What you're telling me doesn't sound good at all! It sounds like you make me work like some slave! You don't even care she turned me back into a kid, all you do is protect the fucking woman! I'm an assassin, not some sort of government- _something_."

"Ja'far!"

He lurched forward, grabbing the kid by the ankles just in time before he could jump off the bed and make a run for it. He dragged the struggling child back to himself, wrapping his arms around him firmly.

"Don't say such things! We will all want you to turn back to how you were before, as you are a dear friend to many people now. And I'm sure you'd be happy too! You're not a slave Ja'far, I never make you do anything you don't want to" - _apart from making you drag me through the palace to get me to work, or get me to bed drunk, and never ever did I grope you or kiss you without your consent_ \- "you work hard because you are naturally a hard worker! If I try to lessen your load, you take up more. Ah, in the beginning you were anxious whenever you didn't have anything to do! You live for work, and not just because I make you do it-" Somehow this didn't sound convincing at all,not even to himself. What was he even trying to say?

But to his surprise, Ja'far didn't start shouting back at him. Instead Ja'far curled up, pressing back against him. Ja'far _shuddered_.

"Don't be upset, Ja'far," he tried again, this time without sounding as frantic as he was feeling. "We all love you a lot. I don't think you'd be happy if you'd stay like this and you'd have to adapt to life here all over again. Just... just try to deal with it for a couple of days until Yamraiha finds a way to fix the situation, ok?"

"I'm not _upset_."

Was that Ja'far pouting? Oh goodness, this was adorable. But he'd probably be castrated on the spot if he would dare to say that.

"Okay, I won't kill that woman. For now. But you better get her to fix this quick or I won't take responsibility for my actions."

The boy managed to make it sound angry. Maybe he still thought he could trick Sinbad like that. But he had never been, not since Sinbad had seen his past. Sinbad knew exactly when Ja'far was feeling vulnerable or upset.

He gently tightened his arms around the boy, nuzzling his hair.

Neither needed to say it out loud if Ja'far needed some comfort. Because he had never been good at acknowledging that. So Sinbad wouldn't say anything. And just hold the boy until he struggled out of his grip.

No matter how long it would take.

...

He had no idea why he was allowing something stupid like this. Sinbad was always so clingy. It was disgusting.

And now he was some old geezer too. Smelling of some sort of perfume, like a disgustingly rich guy. And these clothes were just really uncomfortable where they were pressing against his face, too soft and too smooth. Who'd want to wear something like this? If the idiot would step on his clothes it would be more slippery than a wet rock covered in algae.

And it was hot.

Way too uncomfortable.

He was only allowing it because Sinbad was probably feeling insecure with Ja'far having turned this young. If they really knew each other for over fifteen years already it must be strange like this. Obviously Sinbad couldn't know him very well, he usually didn't allow anyone to see what he was feeling. And he'd be damned to ever tell the idiot about his past. Sinbad knew nothing. And he would keep it that way.

But he could allow the man a small moment of comfort before pushing him away. He must be pretty shocked by this as well.

But it really was way too uncomfortable. Give Sinbad a finger and he'll take a whole hand.

"Lemme go."

Maybe he muttered a little too softly, but Sinbad still shook his head like a petulant child. This guy never grew up, did he?

"Lemme go!" He flung his elbow to the side, trying to hit Sinbad in the stomach. Sinbad dodged easily though - reminding him too much of the way he had never been able to hit the bastard when he tried to assassinate him. And he even managed to dodge without letting go of Ja'far's significantly smaller body.

"You bastard get off of me!" He thrashed, kicking Sinbad in the gut with a knee. Sinbad immediately let go, rolling back onto the bed laughing - _laughing,_ the fucking bastard!

"I'll fucking kill you!" He had pounced before even remembering he didn't have his knives on him. Unfortunately he didn't have the strength to deliver any punches to that annoying face with the man grabbing his hands as easily as he did.

Ja'far cursed under his breath, feeling more powerless without his weapons than he would ever like to admit. "Let go of me!"

"Ja'far, you should calm down," Sinbad chuckles eased out and his face became serious.

"No, you bastard!" He kicked, hitting the self-proclaimed king in the knee. Sinbad barely winced and forced Ja'far back.

"Calm down, right now. I'm not going to stand for this violent behaviour anymore. I know you are confused and everything, but I need you to respect my authority as your king and not trying to injure anyone."

"Fuck off!" He tried kicking again, but Sinbad held him at a too long distance now. What was this idiot thinking? That he'd just sit down like a good boy waiting for this ridiculous problem to get fixed? What was he supposed to do, sit around and enjoy women like Sinbad always did or something? Like he ever cared for that shit. Old people were disgusting with those constant physical needs.

"Ja'far, if you don't calm down and stop struggling right now, there will be consequences."

"What, you think you're my fucking mother now or something? Just because I said I'd follow you doesn't mean I'm going to obey every moronic command you're going to think of! I'll do what I please and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You're just being stubborn because you're confused, right? I'm going to give you one more chance: Calm down now and behave yourself, or there will be consequences and you won't like them. I know I don't normally discipline you, but things have changed and I can't have you running through the palace like a madman."

"Who're you calling a madman, you sick fuck? Pot calling the kettle black? I'm not going to sit around doing nothing! Let me go right now or I'll stab both your eyes out!"

He was startled by Sinbad's sudden movement, jostling him roughly and making him collapse onto the bed. His hands still trapped in Sinbad's large palms, he looked up at the tall man in surprise. He surely had gotten stronger, shaking him up like that.

_That fucking hurt._

"The fuck!?"

"I'll say this once, so you better listen carefully. I'm the _king_ of this country. You are my most trusted general, my advisor, my secretary. Even if you are reverted back to a child, people will expect some basic decorum of you-"

"-deco-what?"

"Shut up." He was jostled again, and Ja'far gaped at the man's stern face in utter surprise. With all Sinbad had tried to make him behave better, he had never ever done it like this.

"You have to _behave_ , Ja'far. You can play around if you want, but you will not damage anything or anyone in this palace. You will not go around insulting people, you will behave properly when addressed. And if I find out you even _tried_ to point a sharp object towards _anyone_ in this country, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Is that clear?"

Ja'far just gaped. This man was nothing like the one he knew. The Sinbad he knew would try to scold him if he did something wrong, but he would always remember how dangerous Ja'far could be. The Sinbad he knew would rather try to coddle him against his will then scold him physically like this. The Sinbad he knew would only ever make such a serious face to people who threatened him or the ones he loved-

Was that what he was doing then? Was Sinbad being protective of his people because he knew Ja'far was a threat? Was he acting like an arrogant dick and scolding Ja'far as if he were just any brat in order to keep his people safe?

So he did grow up in a somewhat reasonable king then.

 _Although it did hurt a little that all these nameless people were being put before him_.

"Fine."

"Am I clear?"

"Yes, yes! Fine!" He glared at the man pinning him down. "I won't kill anyone, and I won't talk to anyone. You can't complain about my manners if I'm not even talking to people, can you?"

"Well..." Sinbad frowned, his grip loosening a little. "You should reply when people talk to you. Just try not to be rude, ok?"

He scoffed, turning his head away. There was no way he could do that.

" _That's_ rude," Sinbad said sternly, "answer me properly."

"Stop treating me like a fucking kid already! I won't talk to people and if they talk to me it's their own fucking fault!"

"I'll stop treating you like a kid when you stop acting like a little brat. Promise me not to be rude, Ja'far!"

"Fuck off."

"That does it." Ja'far shouted in surprise when he was suddenly grabbed around the waist and hoisted up under Sinbad's arm. "If you can't promise you'll behave properly, I'm just going to carry you around to make personally sure you won't do anything stupid."

"Lemme go, you fucking asshole!" Ja'far thrashed in Sinbad's hold, but once again found he couldn't really start anything against a man this much bigger than himself. Sinbad calmly got off the bed - only seeming slightly bothered by the fact he needed both hands to restrain Ja'far - slipped his feet into a pair of ridiculous slippers and started walking to the door.

"Wait- stop!" He thrashed even harder. Sinbad couldn't walk out like this! He was wearing nothing but a shirt, and it was way to big on him. He'd look ridiculous - not to mention he was showing off about any scar available on his legs like this. He never wanted to show those to anyone, especially not to people like Sinbad and Hinahoho! Sinbad probably hadn't noticed just now because he had been struggling so much, but if he was going to carry him around like this everybody was bound to see the scars running up his thighs. _And if there was anything annoying, it was people cooing over him with pity because of his scars._

He wasn't self-conscious about them. He just didn't want anyone to act all annoying about them.

Secondly, he wasn't sure whether he was even wearing anything underneath this shirt, and no matter how Sinbad would call him a brat, he wasn't enough of a brat to not mind walking around practically naked.

"S-Sin! Stop it!"

That paused the man in his tracks. He wasn't sure why he froze up so completely, he had called him Sin a few times before. Not that often. He always seemed happy about it before though.

"At least let me wear some fucking clothes, damnit!" He cursed how he spluttered, not sounding anything like the composed or angry assassin he was. He sounded like a weakling begging like this.

"You're wearing a- ah. Yes, of course. I forgot about that. " Sinbad turned around and walked back to the bed, plopping Ja'far down on the edge. "Sit right there. I'm not going to accept any disobedience, understood?"

"U-understood." He quickly shoved down the hem of the shirt, refusing to acknowledge the heat on his face. Sinbad wouldn't really have walked out with him like this, would he?

Damn that idiot. All the way to hell and back.


	9. Chapter 8

With all the rudeness and glaring it was always so easy to forget Ja'far had actually always been quite proper when it was about his body. Well, maybe proper wasn't the best of words, but one of the first things to surprise Sinbad when he started travelling with the little fireball was how Ja'far would always insist on regular baths. It didn't seem to fit the foul mouthed kid wrapping himself up in shaggy clothes and bandages. Yet when you'd actually look at the clothes, it was just filthy from wearing and washing a lot. When you'd take a better look at the _kid himself_... he was really clean.

He didn't seem too pleased with the clothes Sinbad gave him though, despite them being freshly washed and of a good material. The boy frowned at them and continued to make a show out of not putting it on right.

"Come one Ja'far, it's not that difficult. Come here."

"Don't touch me."

It was delivered so casually it actually hurt Sinbad a little to hear it. As if Ja'far would naturally tell people not to touch him all the time.

"Put the clothes on properly or let me help. Your choice."

He got a sharp glare from steely grey eyes. "Fine. You do it. I don't get your stupid sense of fashion anyway."

Sinbad sighed, but tugged the boy close to help him into his robes. He had found a smaller version of Ja'far usual robes on his desk, probably brought in by a servant on Yamraiha's request. It didn't have the normal colour scheme to make it look like a child version of the governmental robes, luckily, and it also had a set of pants. It was largely the dark green of Ja'far's keffiyeh, the accents and sash being in cream white instead of the majority of the cloth. It still looked quite ridiculous on the kid though, the wide pants and the draping sleeves made him look like he was drowning in it. He decided it was best not to make Ja'far wear anything on his head.

"There, that's better," he reached in to tug the robes just a little better closed, before nodding contently. "Now you have two options. One, you'll take my hand and follow me like a good kid, or two, I'll pick you up and carry you around under my arm. Because I don't trust you to stay with me."

Ja'far scowled at him. "Fuck you."

Sinbad offered his hand, cocking an eyebrow expectantly. Ja'far growled and violently smacked his hand on top, squeezing his fingers in an attempt to make it as painful for Sinbad as possible. Sinbad just smiled, happy Ja'far took the easy way out this time. He'd stop squeezing soon enough. He gripped Ja'far's smaller hand in return and tugged him along, walking into the halls. He was going to check on the state of the offices first, and then perhaps have the generals stop by to meet Ja'far in his new state.

They didn't get far, Sinbad barely stopping himself in time to avoid bumping into Hinahoho right around the corner. Right. He had forgotten about him. Yamraiha did mention she would have the Imuchakk sent here to make sure Ja'far wouldn't end up killing him.

Hinahoho on his part merely pretended Sinbad hadn't known about his presence, giving them both a warm smile. "I'm here to escort you two and make sure everything is alright. May I ask where you were heading?"

"We were-" he broke himself off when he realised Ja'far had frozen in place. He looked down at the boy puzzled, surprised at the look of pure shock on the child's face.

"Are you- Are you Hinahoho?!"

The Imuchakk laughed, reaching down to ruffle Ja'far's hair. "In the flesh. Surprised at how old I've become? I suppose five kids do that to a man."

" _Five_? Did you turn Rurumu into a fucking breeding bitch?"

Sinbad gave a sharp reprimanding tug on Ja'far's hand, pulling him off balance. "I do remember telling you something about being rude, Ja'far?"

The reprimand only earned him a murderous glare, before the child turned an expectant gaze to Hinahoho. _Clearly_ still expecting an answer to his beyond inappropriate question.

"I see we got him back from _before_ Rurumu taught him some basic manners," Hinahoho muttered sourly. "I wish you good luck with him Sinbad, I'm going to make myself scarce here."

"Wait, weren't you supposed to stay close by?" As much as he preferred keeping Ja'far close to himself, a father of five might offer at least _some_ relief in getting Ja'far to behave.

"Oh, Yamraiha told me you said you didn't want me taking care of Ja'far now," the Imuchakk replied smoothly, "so I'll just leave you to it. I think I have plenty of other things to do now Ja'far isn't keeping order. I'm sure you can handle this one by yourself perfectly fine."

"Like hell he can," Ja'far spat angrily, only to be ignored.

"But Hinahoho," Sinbad whined, "you can't leave me alone with this kid?"

"Watch me."

He pouted and whined Hinahoho's name once more as the giant man fled, feeling utterly betrayed. Well, it was probably his own fault for being possessive before. And Ja'far's fault for being completely insufferable with just a few words. He sure remembered the child to be a lot cuter in the past. Perhaps he had romanticised his memories a bit after all.

"I do hope you're not planning on talking to everyone like that," he muttered sourly, "because trust me when I say my earlier threats weren't empty ones."

Ja'far huffed and looked away, turning his nose up for Sinbad's words. "If you call a little pulling on my hand a punishment I'm hardly impressed. Fuck off, you pussy."

He sighed and shook his head. "You'll pay for this."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't mind if I do." He unceremoniously dragged Ja'far forward as he started walking again, having lost his patience with the child by now. He wasn't going to be nice enough to walk slowly and allow Ja'far to keep up at a normal pace now, he no longer deserved such consideration. Besides, if he had to run and stumble to keep up with Sinbad's long legs he might be a little out of breath by the time they would reach the offices - which actually just might shut him up for a little while.

_He should've known it took more than a bit of running to wear the little assassin out._

He managed to drag the spluttering and cursing child through the building all the way to the offices, ignoring the strange looks he was given in the halls and the courtyard. As he reached his destination he paused, crouching low and forcing Ja'far to look him in the eye. "I'm going to go in here and get some work done. It's going to be a mess in here with your absence, but you're going to keep your smart comments to yourself and behave like a good like kid now. Am I clear?"

"Tch." Ja'far looked away, trying to tug his hand out of Sinbad's grip. With a deep sigh he grabbed the pale boy by his face, fingers digging into his cheeks as he forced his head back around.

" _Am I clear_?"

"Fuck! Yeah- fuck off, lemme go!"

He gave the boy a sharp look, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Fine.. I'll be quiet."

"That's better." He released the boy's face and stood, his grip on the other's hand still firm and unmoving. He breathed in deeply before he pushed through the door.

_'A mess' was an understatement._

Ja'far's office and his subordinates were in a state of chaos, scrolls and notes scattered over all desks and even the floor, people fluttering about aimlessly with papers they probably didn't even need. He groaned in despair, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to remain calm. This was going to be a nightmare.

It didn't take long for someone to notice him, and in the shortest of times the whole office had fallen quiet, men and women alike giving him sheepish looks.

"Didn't anyone tell you people what to do?"

"...no, your majesty."

He sighed deeply again, giving the slightly confused child at his side a glare - just to reprimand the kid's future self for being so possessive about the work schedules - and then strode in. "Get this mess cleaned up. Why are there papers on the floor, really? All scrolls and documents and notes are going to get sorted this instant. When you're done you can start listing what you know has to be done."

As the people around him started scrabbling for all misplaced papers he made his way over to Ja'far's desk, sitting down on the man's chair with a sigh. Without even thinking about it he pulled the child at his hand onto his lap, forcing him to sit there.

"What the- Sinbad, what the fuck? You can't make me sit here!"

"We agreed to you being quiet, remember?"

"I'm not a fucking toddler!"

"You are sitting in my lap because I can't trust you to be obedient if I let you go. I need my hands for this, so you'll have to remain in my lap. This is merely a consequence of your disobedience, and I'm sure you know how that works. "

Ja'far fumed and tried to struggle out of Sinbad's lap, but he had the boy easily restrained.

"Don't make me even more upset Ja'far," he warned in a low voice.

That finally seemed to do the trick, and Ja'far stilled in place. He was given a somewhat wide eyed look in awe, apparently finally managing to impress the kid with his insistence. Well, it wasn't something Ja'far was used to. He had been way too mild back when they were younger, the only reason Ja'far ending up more uptight than himself being Rurumu raising the assassin with a firm hand. Oh, what he wouldn't give for having her here now to take care of this nightmare.

Well... he'd give up a lot to have her back here even if it wasn't for Ja'far.

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head as he pulled a stack of papers from expensive looking made towards himself, expecting them to be rather important if only because of the price of the paper. Finding a note from Ja'far in them he sighed. A letter to Heliohapt huh? This was going to be a long day.

...

This old Sinbad was insufferable. Even worse than the young version was.

Where the young man he had known was just annoying, too easily side tracked and loud, this one was _controlling_. And even though the way he had joked around with Hinahoho suggested this wasn't the way Sinbad usually acted, Sinbad was still doing it _now_.

And this whole situation was just plain humiliating. Here he was, wearing some monkey suit of a quality he had only ever seen on his assassination targets before, sitting in the fucker's _lap_. Like some toddler, or a _pet_.

Still, he had sounded pretty serious just now. The moment he had heard that low commanding voice he knew he was pushing it, and it had sent a shiver down his spine. And sitting on Sinbad's lap wasn't _that_ bad...

Well, it was bad. It was still humiliating, and the fact that he didn't mind being this close to the man half as much as he would've with anyone else only made him more confused and more upset. He had followed this man because he admired him, but that didn't have to translate in any of this physical shit, did it?

The mere thought was gross. Not minding being close to someone a few years older than yourself was one thing, but this guy was just plain _old_. He could've been Ja'far's dad. Fuck, with the way he was after women he more than easily could be. That didn't mean Ja'far was going to see him as a father figure any time soon.

 _Even if that was exactly how Sinbad seemed to be behaving right now_.

He didn't know much about 'fathers', but the scolding and the rather mild way of punishing sure didn't seem very kingly to him. And perhaps - _maybe­ -_ he was just a little bit grateful for that. Because that meant Sinbad wasn't treating him just like a subject, but like a friend.

He pouted and curled a little in on himself as Sinbad was reading a document over his head. He felt strangely warm at that thought, not something he liked to admit. Sinbad was just the one he followed right now, nothing to get all fluffy and disgusting over.

 _But he was his king now_.

Apparently he had proven himself worthy. Sinbad had become king and Ja'far his general. How long did it take Sinbad to become his boss? He was good, Ja'far had to admit, but not _that_ good, right? It was a thought both worrying and exhilarating. He didn't want to submit again. He didn't want to be ordered around again. But the thought that he allied himself to a man who was capable of such greatness was far beyond his dreams.

He was glad he had given in back then in Valefor's dungeon.

 _Even if that meant he now had to sit in some old geezer's lap_.

Bored quickly, he peered over the documents Sinbad was reading. He didn't even know the guy could read. Well, he probably learned that shit before became king anyway. He just had to wonder when that happened, since he didn't remember them ever having any paper or anything on the ship.

This paper looked pretty fancy. Probably a royal thing. The whole building looked fancy. If Sinbad hadn't been dragging him through the halls so fast he might've enjoyed the splendour a little more - stolen a thing or two perhaps - but as it was he hadn't had time to see more than 'fancy' and the floor. These offices were a bit of a mess, but all the desks looked like craftsmanship. And the triangular shelves holding scrolls were actually pretty impressive - even if he couldn't read shit.

He wiggled slightly, trying to turn on Sinbad's lap and stretch a little so he could see the shelves better. They were not only prettily made, but also really smart. That shape looked perfect for scrolls, and each triangular slot seemed to have a label of some sort.

"Ja'far," Sinbad muttered, pushing him a little higher up his lap. Ja'far scowled, knowing perfectly well what this king meant. He was being a bother moving around. Well, it wasn't his own idea to sit on Sinbad's lap. He didn't have anything to do here, so if he wasn't even allowed to look around Sinbad might as well go fuck himself.

He wriggled around some more, turning to look the other way. Appraise the desks. The desks were pretty too. The paper was- _Fuck, this was boring_.

"Are you going to sit still or what?"

"It's not my fault you're so fucking boring!" He snapped and lashed out, only to draw back again as he saw the other's scowl. It wasn't like he was afraid of Sinbad or anything, but well... he was being rather clear about the whole authority thing. Having to sit here was punishment in itself, he didn't want to find out what came next.

Sinbad rolled his eyes and sighed, putting down the thing he was reading. "What, you want me to give you some paper and a pen so you can draw or something? That's what I see children your age do when their parents can afford such things. Would you like that?"

He sure hoped the murderous glare he gave Sinbad for that proposition was enough to make him rethink it. _Draw?_ He wasn't some snotty spoiled rich kid who got to draw their disfigured dogs on a piece of paper instead of tracing them with sticks in the mud like regular kids. He didn't have time for such shit.

"Well, how else can I make you stop moving about? I'm trying to concentrate here."

"How about you let me off your fucking lap?" That was rewarded with a deadpan look and he swallowed heavily. "I mean... you could let me off your lap... _please_." Oh, that word tasted disgusting.

"Ah, progress." Sinbad grinned, but only for a second and it barely even reached his eyes. "And what exactly would you do if I let you off, hm?"

He shrugged non committingly.

"Then no. You can't."

"What? Why?" He just managed to break himself off when he realised he was whining now, and he scowled for good measure. He wasn't the whiny kind, that was Sinbad.

"I told you why. I gave you a chance to behave and you made it clear that I can't trust you. So you have to stay close."

Ouch. That one actually stung a lot more than he would've expected. For Sinbad to come out straight with how he couldn't trust him was painful. Of course he _knew._ He knew Sinbad couldn't trust him - hell, who'd trust an assassin hired to kill you even after they claimed changing sides? He had always secretly hoped Sinbad at least trusted him a little though. The fact that he even took him along to share his ideals with made him _believe_. It made him think that perhaps someone could learn to trust him without having to pay him first.

But for that he'd have to show he could be trusted first, right?

He felt like such an idiot, and he didn't even know why he was so eager for Sinbad's approval. This guy was an idiot. A stupid moron with insane ideals.

 _Insane ideals he managed to turn into reality_.

Sinbad was pretty much everything he had ever wanted. An inspiring leader. A kind friend. Someone who would hug him when he felt bad.

_He didn't need any of those._

He'd call Sinbad a father, if that didn't completely fail to describe his feelings. Secretly he just wanted Sinbad to himself. He wanted to have this brightly shining man and not share. Something he would clearly never succeed at. Something he _shouldn't_ succeed at.

_He just wanted to own something pretty. There was no admiration here._

If only Sinbad could trust him the way _he_ did his king.

_If only..._

With a sharp movement he slid from Sinbad's lap underneath the desk, crouching and bolting like an arrow from a bow. He heard the man scramble to his feet and shout behind him, but he was too fast. Like hell he was going to get caught.

_Like hell he'd let anyone see his face now._

He missed the bandages dearly now, so instead he pulled sharply on his robes as he sprinted out of the room, trying to pull them up over his heated face. Something was hot and wet on his cheeks, and he didn't understand it. He didn't want to understand it.

Perhaps he was bleeding, because he was hurting enough for it.

He bolted down the hallway, making a few fast turns until he was securely lost. But he could still hear Sinbad's voice shouting far off, so he wasn't about to stop.

He pushed through a couple of doors and found himself on a balcony. Dead end. He wasn't sure if he was being followed, but he refused to take the risk. With a swift jump he was on the railing of the balcony, climbing up the wall as easily as a lizard. He was light and trained well, he didn't need much to hold onto.

In a matter of minutes he was on the roof, finding himself a spot out of view from any windows. Ja'far sagged against a wall, burying his face in his robes.

_Why was he bleeding from his eyes when it was his chest that was hurting?_

_And why wasn't his blood even red?_

It looked like water. He was bleeding water from his eyes. He wasn't crying.

One day Sinbad would trust him. He hoped he'd find a way to deserve it before then.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being a day late. I forgot due to everybody having holidays around me.

He was on his feet and out of the office in nearly record time, yet still Ja'far had managed to sprint out of sight before he had gotten there. He had to give it to him, that kid was fast. He cursed under his breath before pointing at a servant who was standing utterly shocked and confused next to the door.

"You. Alert the guards and everyone else you come across. Have people look for him, but don't let them try to catch him. This is of vital importance: _nobody_ gets to approach him except me, or risk dying." He turned on his heel without checking if the servant had grasped all of that, clearing his throat to get the office quiet again. "Keep doing what I ordered you to do. I want this office back in order in a way that will make Ja'far proud, understood? And then get some work done while you're at it!"

He turned and started running in the direction Ja'far had left, shaking his head in exasperation. He wasn't sure whether he was about to agree with Ja'far on the people in his office being rather useless, or prepare a lengthy scolding for his adviser because it was probably the pale man _making_ them this useless. Either way it looked like he was going to have a tough time getting anything done, and he had to mentally prepare for the resentment this would surely result in once Yamraiha managed to fix this up.

Just like he instructed the servant, he passed the message along about the dangerous little assassin child on the loose to everyone he passed, knowing that the boy was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and therefore he had to put the safety of his people first now. Even if Ja'far had suddenly and inexplicably bolted when he had seemed to have made peace with his predicament, he doubted he had much to worry about at this point. Ja'far had probably just gotten too bored, or too upset with Sinbad controlling him. It had taken months of Rurumu's strict regime before he started openly acknowledging Sinbad's authority back then, so he was quietly impressed with the amount of obedience he had already gotten out of the kid at this point.

Ja'far had always been strong. Especially now - long before his loyalty towards Sinbad became serious - it was near impossible to hurt him.

_Right?_

Well, it wasn't like he had _done_ anything to make Ja'far upset. They had just been sitting there quietly and all. Maybe the boy had been overthinking things.

Surely he just got bored.

He was pretty sure he had worked his way through the entire building trying to locate Ja'far by the time he bumped into Masrur. He halted immediately and grabbed the Fanalis' arm, rarely so glad to see the man.

"Masrur! Perfect timing! I need you to help me find Ja'far!"

Masrur just blinked at him, and even if his expression really didn't change Sinbad was suddenly fully aware of the pure irony of this situation. Writing Masrur's silence off as a deadpan look he huffed, pouting at the other.

"Come on, I need you to help me. You never met Ja'far before he got... well, _civilised_ , but now he's all tiny and a raging spitfire - _and_ running somewhere through the palace. If we don't find him fast who know who he might kill!"

"What did you do this time?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times in indignation. "I-I didn't do anything! He just bolted out of the blue! He's different now than from the way you ever knew him Masrur!"

Masrur shook his head, clearly not accepting his words. "Ja'far never does anything without a reason."

He pinched the bridge of his nose - a body part never as much abused as today - and sighed deeply. "Okay. I have no idea what I did, but I'll try to find out what upset him if I find him. Now could you _please_?"

"He's on the roof."

He blinked in surprise before looking up at the Fanalis. Masrur had known all along? Wait... was he seriously being reprimanded here by Masrur for treating Ja'far wrong? How else was he supposed to handle the little assassin!?

"Why didn't you tell me immediately," he asked tersely.

Masrur merely shrugged, not impressed. "He's crying. I thought you hurt him."

"I- wait, what?" He gave the other an incredulous look. _Ja'far_ was _crying_? He could barely even imagine it, especially at the age he was now. He never allowed for such weakness - although now he had to wonder if that was really true. Perhaps he just had been really good at hiding his weakness, like he was doing now. If it wasn't for Masrur, he wouldn't know.

He turned to run off, intending to go to one of the towers so he could get on the roof. He paused just in time to give Masrur a disapproving look. "You really don't trust me not to hurt him, do you? Immediately assuming he must be crying over me."

Masrur shrugged once more, his face remaining impassive. "He never cries if it's not for you."

He bit his lip, leaving the Fanalis behind to find Ja'far. That was information that made him happy and sad at the same time - his chest burning hot with equal parts of guilt and hope. He should've asked just how often Masrur had heard Ja'far crying - or more likely smelled the saltiness of his tears on a further scentless person - but he somehow doubted he would've told him. Masrur usually wasn't this forthcoming with personal information about anyone.

Which reminded him that he had forgotten to silence Hinahoho regarding the whole kissing and love confession business. He cursed under his breath, realising this might mean all the generals already knew. Ja'far would have his head for this.

He had no idea what he should even do about that stupidity. It was surprisingly easy to ignore now Ja'far was a child - he might've have fallen for him at such a young age, he didn't feel any inclination whatsoever right now to romance a eleven year old child - but that would be over soon enough. No doubt Yamraiha was already onto a new solution despite her earlier desperation, and if Ja'far turned back to normal.... he'd remember Sinbad's confession. _And_ he'd remember turning Sinbad down.

He didn't even understand.

Hinahoho had assured him Ja'far returned his feelings. Masrur had just told him Ja'far only ever got emotional over _him_. So why was he so coldly turned down? He hadn't even gotten a 'I need to think about it', just a 'I'm busy now'. Admittedly, Ja'far _had_ invited him to calmly talk this over later, but he hadn't sounded too enthusiastic about that prospect. More like he felt it was only polite to offer Sinbad that much. His main concern had been how busy he was with Sinbad not doing any work.

He felt guiltily happy about stealing a kiss when Ja'far was asleep, a little more guilt in the mix over this one than usual. He had been a child, he shouldn't have done that to Ja'far. It was typical though, and not the only time he had stolen kisses when Ja'far had been asleep. It was a rare thing for Ja'far to sleep deeply enough to make that possible, so he had taken the opportunity every time. It made him feel terrible and like a molester, but he had never found to courage to just tell Ja'far his feelings before.

_And apparently that was for a good reason._

It seemed like he would have to savour all the stolen kisses from the past now, as they were hard to get by nowadays and he had most thoroughly ruined his chances for getting them freely now.

_He just wished it didn't hurt so much._

...

He hadn't been sitting there all that long when he suddenly heard someone coming on the roof around the corner. He quickly quieted his pathetic sniffling, rubbing his face raw with his robes. He wasn't sure if this person knew he was here - or if they were about to find out - but he wasn't going to be found looking miserable and pathetic. Ja'far didn't cry. There was nothing to cry about, and even if there was he wouldn't act like such a fucking child anyway.

He went completely still, slowing his breathing to deep even breaths that couldn't be heard across the roof, not moving a muscle to be completely silent.

Still, it seemed like this person had been aware of Ja'far's presence from the start, and had been looking for him as well.

A tanned man appeared from around the corner, his hair stark white and his robes draped over his arms casually. He sported a long thin sword, but he didn't look like he was about to use it. That at least was a comfort, considering the disturbing lightness of his arms and legs - he was still unarmed and therefore hardly a threat to a grown man.

"Hey there kid. Are you okay?"

He growled at the man, scowling and refusing to reply to that.

"Whoa there, I had heard stories about your evil glare, but I never imagined you'd look _this_ scary." The man laughed and approached Ja'far, crouching before him. "Don't worry, I have no intention to hurt you, nor do anything you don't want. I just came to talk, okay?"

He gave the man a distrustful look, but he supposed _talking_ couldn't hurt. This man seemed friendly enough, and he didn't look like he was going to try to control Ja'far like Sinbad had done before either. Furthermore he didn't look like the brightest light in the palace, so Ja'far had no doubt he'd easily escape if he suddenly became too annoying. So he nodded slowly, indicating he'd tolerate the man's chatter.

"Good!" He was offered a bright smile, and the man raised a hand in greeting. "I'm Sharrkan. I'm one of Sinbad's eight generals, just like you'll be. I'm not an intellectual mastermind like you tend to be, but I'm pretty damn good with my sword. We've sparred a few times before you decided we couldn't anymore because of the damage we did to our surroundings." He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's strange seeing you unarmed though. Still, I respect your skill, whether you're eleven or twenty-five."

A flatterer huh? Well, he didn't mind talking to a guy like this. At least he knew who the better one was. "You're pretty tan," he offered, not really knowing what to say but still wanting to acknowledge this guy somehow.

The man laughed, nodding. "I'm from Heliohapt, this is how we normally look. You've never been there, have you?"

He shook his head. "Mainly Parthevia. And we travelled to Imuchakk as well. Where's Heliohapt?"

"To the west from Parthevia," Sharrkan explained readily, "across the sea. Not really worth your trouble, Sindria is better."

"Or else you wouldn't be here," Ja'far agreed slowly. It made sense. Why would you move to a different country if you thought your own was good enough? He never really had any bond with any country really, so it was easy enough for him. But he knew most people had some attachment to their own country.

"Even if I'd be in a situation that would allow me to stay in Heliohapt, I'd really prefer being here anyway," Sharrkan grinned. "Sindria is like a paradise. The weather is beautiful, the women are beautiful, the wine is delicious- And then there are people who just make this place worth everything regardless of what bad things could happen. Sinbad is an inspiring leader, and most of the eight generals make for very good friends."

"Most of them?" Ja'far frowned, expecting him to be excluded here. He didn't really _do_ friendship, after all. Friends were for weak people, someone to lean on when you weren't strong enough. Ja'far was always strong enough. He didn't need friends. _He didn't need Sinbad_.

But Sharrkan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "The damn witch isn't. She's annoying and a complete magic freak. It's her fault you're in this state to begin with."

Ja'far bristled immediately, sitting up a little straighter. "The fucking bitch!"

The other's eyes widened and he quickly gestured him to sit back down. "Whoa there, calm down. Even if it's her fault, she's also your only chance on getting this situation fixed. Trust me, you rather leave her to work in peace now."

"Who says I fucking want to be some old fart again," he hissed, "what's so good about that, huh? I think killing her will be much more satisfying!" He wanted to jump up and pounce, but the calm reaction of Sharrkan threw him off guard. The tan man merely shook his head, smiling ruefully.

"No. You're misunderstanding. I guess that's logical though. You know, the point is that at this moment you have no idea what you missed. Ja'far, your life becomes better. It becomes great, actually. Okay, you work too hard and you get a bit too uptight, but you get to be with people you love, you get to reach goals you can barely even imagine now - you are in for so much greatness Ja'far. But all of that is in the past for us, and it won't get a repeat. If you stay like this you will have missed all that, and the man I knew wouldn't want that for all the riches in the world. Trust me, you really do want to be turned back to your older self."

He paused, brows furrowed as he studied Sharrkan's face. He seemed serious. And it was the same thing Sinbad had said too.

"Did Sinbad send you to tell me this?"

Sharrkan shook his head laughing. "No, he's still running around in circles trying to find you. I just happened to see you go onto the balcony and then you were gone, so I guessed you were on the roof. I didn't speak to Sinbad since you became small at all."

He pursed his lips, suddenly not so sure of himself anymore. This Sharrkan guy was saying the exact same thing as Sinbad about his life, yet they didn't discuss this? Could he believe that? Sharrkan seemed to be honest though - hell, he didn't look like he'd be a good liar with a goofy smile like that. Sharrkan was a simple man with a simple smile and an honest speech - unlike Sinbad's manipulative tendencies. That was why he didn't like to _admit_ how he trusted Sinbad with his life. But Sharrkan was more easy to like. He didn't have this overwhelming personality that made you look up to him and love him, he was just a nice man with a bright smile.

He nodded slowly. "Okay. I can accept that. But if I find out you lied to me I'll gut you and string your organs over this roof, understood?"

The other merely laughed. "Obviously. I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

_Well, at least he knew his place then._

Ja'far cleared his throat awkwardly, not sure how to continue the conversation now. "So uhh, do you come to the roof often?" Fuck, that was a stupid question. Who the hell sat around on the roof all day?

Sharrkan was about to answer when they were both alarmed by the sound of someone else heaving himself onto the roof. Ja'far froze and pressed back into the corner as Sharrkan slowly rose to his feet, taking a few steps away from him. Ja'far felt grateful for the other doing this, clearly intending to taking the newcomer's attention first before Ja'far would be noticed.

He heard a few steps and then a pause. "Sharrkan? What are _you_ doing here?"

Figures. Seems like Sinbad had found out Ja'far was on the roof as well, or he wouldn't be here. He glanced around, but didn't see any way he could escape without being spotted.

"Hey Sin! I'm just finishing some chores for Ja'far here. What brings the king to the roof, huh?"

"I-" Sinbad broke himself off, clearly surprised with the answer. As was Ja'far. What chores was Sharrkan talking about? Did he send the guy on chores before this whole thing started, when he was an adult? It felt really strange thinking of himself like that, but it sounded the most logical.

"I told you right? Ja'far had me run all over the palace with chores after that first evening you were small. He actually had me fix the roof! He was so pissed." The man laughed awkwardly, and Ja'far frowned. Funny things you found out about your new friends like this. Well, Sharrkan seemed to be clumsy enough, no doubt he'd get Ja'far's future self angry every once in a while. The thought he would be able to make Sinbad's other generals do chores as he pleased was actually rather satisfying.

"Yeah... now that you mention it, he did tell me he had you about on the roof for something. Say, you didn't happen to see him up here, did you?"

When Sharrkan didn't verbally respond to that Ja'far knew his cover was blown. Nice guy or not, he was clearly not about to lie to his king just to keep Ja'far hidden. He glanced around once more, listing all possible escape routes in less than a second - but opted against running. Sharrkan's words had actually done him well. He would cooperate with Sinbad, just like he apparently had done long ago. If it really made his life so much better...?

_Then it was about to earn Sinbad's trust as well._

He slowly stood and turned around the ledge he'd be hiding behind, showing himself to Sinbad. None of them spoke, Sinbad just staring him down expectantly as he looked away, not willing to look his king in the eyes.

"We should get down," Sharkan finally muttered, "before someone gets a heatstroke out here." Without saying who he was - obviously - talking about he left the two to their own devices, leaving the roof in further silence.

The silence only lasted for another few seconds before Sinbad was suddenly upon him, grabbing Ja'far and smothering him in a tight hug. For once he didn't feel like struggling out of it, and he clung to the older man. He wasn't weak.... _But if Sharrkan was right, Sinbad could make him stronger._


	11. Chapter 10

Sinbad didn't stay crouching on the roof with a boy clinging to him for long. He was surprised at Ja'far's willingness to hug this time, but Sharrkan had been completely right. He could feel the heat of Ja'far's forehead against his neck, the red flush of the other's face likely from a sunburn. He wasn't going to let the pale boy stay here and burn alive.

He stood carefully, lifting Ja'far up in his arms as he did. The boy willingly wrapped his legs around Sinbad's waist, his grip on the king remaining tight. It worried Sinbad a little that he was suddenly so desperate for contact, but he'd figure this out later. Why he ran. Why he cried. And why he was suddenly so eager to make up as well.

He wondered what Sharrkan had told the kid.

It wasn't like Sharrkan to have deep conversations with people. And even if Ja'far and Sharrkan weren't hostile to one another, they weren't exactly the best buddies of his generals either. Ja'far had more of a tendency to go to Masrur or Hinahoho, while Sharrkan was more likely to stick to Yamraiha, Spartos and Masrur as well. It was a mystery to Sinbad.

He carried Ja'far back to the window he had entered from, carefully holding the boy with one arm as he heaved his legs one by one over the windowsill. Without a word he took him back to his own room, knowing he kept a vial of cream that would cool Ja'far's skin. He'd better use it now before it started hurting.

He mentally kicked himself for taking so long to find the boy. If he had caught up earlier Ja'far wouldn't have sat in the sun this long. He knew the assassin wouldn't complain about the pain, but he also knew how miserable it made him. Ja'far had always favoured being below deck on the ship back in the days, and he had started wearing things on his head for a good reason.

Only when he reached his chambers and set the other down on the edge of the bed Ja'far finally released him. His face was just a little pink from the sun, but his eyes were raw and red. Sinbad sighed ruefully, not commenting on it and rummaging through the small stand next to his bed that contained his oils and ointments. Ja'far remained nearly ominously silent through everything, not making a sound until Sinbad gently touched his face with a dollop of cream.

With a small gasp he winced back from the cool cream, before relaxing again. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before he looked up at Sinbad, eyes bright and slightly red from before.

"I'm sorry for being a bother," he told Sinbad softly. "I'll try to behave better now."

Sinbad paused in shock, nearly dropping the jar of cream from his hand. He gave the boy an incredulous look, not believing what he just heard. "W-what? Did I hear that right?"

Ja'far sighed, his brows furrowing. "You told me before that I just didn't realise how much I wanted to be an adult again. I thought you were just trying to manipulate me for some reason. But then I met Sharrkan... and he said the same. So I guess I'll cooperate until that witch can turn me back."

Sinbad blinked a few times until he leaned back on his heels, completely flabbergasted by this outcome. It had taken Rurumu _months_ to get Ja'far this civilised. Seriously, just _what_ did Sharrkan say to this kid?

"Why are you looking so surprised?" Ja'far complained, looking unhappy now. "You think I'm lying? I'll show you Sin, I'll show you you can trust me!"

"I-" Then it hit him. He had been wondering why Ja'far had bolted and why he had cried, and he had been sure he hadn't done anything. But he _had_. He had told Ja'far he couldn't trust him.

Of course he hadn't meant it _that_ way. He had just meant to say he needed Ja'far to promise he wouldn't make any trouble. He had just expressed his lack of trust in a _child's_ ability to behave well.

"Ja'far," he said slowly, his voice tight. "That's not what I meant. I do trust you. I trust you with my life, more than anyone in this entire country. Even now you are a child with fifteen years less experience I _trust_ you. When I said I didn't earlier I only meant that I thought you'd go wreak havoc if I let you go. That's something completely different!"

Ja'far blinked slowly, eyes widening. His face flushed darker than the sunburn had been, and suddenly he was looking away.

"You're a fucking idiot for trusting an assassin who tried to kill you with your life! You're going to end up dead in a gutter one day!"

He smiled, laughing softly at the way Ja'far had accepted his words. "Yeah, maybe I will. But it won't be you putting me there." He reached out and cupped Ja'far's face, making him look back at him before he pulled him close and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "Thank you Ja'far. Thank you for being there for me when I need you."

The boy's face only grew redder and he shoved at Sinbad. "Fuck off!" He huffed and looked away, and Sinbad merely laughed, continuing to spread the cooling cream over the now much more unwilling child's face. Ja'far scrunched his nose up against it and tried to avoid Sinbad's hands a few times before allowing him to finish the job, probably perfectly aware it was in his own advantage.

"There. Much better. Now don't go in the sun anymore, or it'll get worse." He patted the boy's head amused before getting up and putting the jar of cream away again.

"I'll go in the sun when you do," he heard the kid mutter petulantly, which only made him smile wider. He nodded contently, turning back to Ja'far and offering his hand. "I guess you can wander around a little. As long as you stay in sight. Most people won't know how to act towards you."

The boy huffed, but took the offered hand, holding it with a pout. Sinbad smiled happily, tugging Ja'far off the bed and taking him along. Most of the day had already been lost, so he decided to just give up on the paperwork for today. With a bit of luck Ja'far's men would've cleared the offices up by the morning, and he could try again until Yamraiha came for them. He half hoped Yamraiha would be slow enough to give him time to fix things up a little for Ja'far, while at the same time he hoped she would just be quick. Everything was so much easier with Ja'far's help.

...

As much as Sinbad had claimed to trust him all of a sudden, he sure didn't let Ja'far out of sight for longer than a few seconds. Ja'far was more or less forced to begrudgingly agree to sleep next to his king, something he was used to from their travelling, but hadn't been expecting in a fucking royal palace.

In result he had spent half the night listening to Sinbad's snoring - which had surely become louder since the last time he heard it - and had only managed short bouts of sleep. It had taken an hour at most for the old fart to roll over and start clinging to Ja'far as if he was some stuffed toy, and he felt hot and sweaty and thoroughly uncomfortable.

Even if it was kinda nice to see how much Sinbad really trusted him.

During the darkest hours of the night he had made up his mind. When he was older he had to make sure Sinbad would never leave him, just like he would never leave the other. He would be loyal, he would protect him and fight for him - but he would make Sinbad do the same. Not by force. He was going to learn this manipulation trick from his leader, and he was going to turn it around on him. He knew how to fight and how to kill, but now he'd make sure to learn how to _talk._ Talk like Sinbad. And he would make Sinbad so impressed with him he'd look up at Ja'far as much as he was looking up to Sinbad now.

_And one day Sinbad would be his._

And it was to that decision he finally fell asleep for longer than an hour, sleeping peacefully until the sun rose.

"A dream!"

He shot upright in surprise at the exact same moment as Sinbad, probably the only reason he didn't end up hurting himself. He gaped at the woman with bright blue hair standing beside the bed, a large enthusiastic smile on her face as her eyes practically sparkled. He had to do a double take when he realised she was giving him a face full of breast with how close she was standing, but he didn't have the option to back away with Sinbad behind him.

"Y-Yamraiha? W-what?"

Sinbad's groggy voice cleared up her identity, and Ja'far tensed up. This was the woman whose fault it was that he was here like this now. But also the woman who might be able to get him back where he belonged. He scowled, unsure of whether he should be angry with her, or happy with her enthusiasm. Her enthusiasm had to be a good sign, right?

"A dream! That's how I can fix this!" She finally backed away, giving Ja'far some breathing space as she went to grab a chair. She set it next to the bed, plopping down on it before gesturing wildly. "I told you how I was worried about the memories not feeling right if I returned them from the rukh, right? That's why I originally decided to echo them, using the memories of Ja'far to make your own memories stand out and become truly your own as they came back to you. I'm still not sure why this resulted in Ja'far _losing_ his memories, because really, it felt like he _wanted_ to forget. Which is silly. So that method won't work again." She shifted to the edge of the chair, eyes bright and excited as Ja'far could almost physically feel Sinbad trying to wake up and still follow the explanation he was being given. "But now I realised the following: what I did - and what I planned from the start - was dropping all memories from the rukh straight into your head all at once. And that was where I was wrong! Of course your memories won't feel like your own if they all come together at the same time like that! Memories are a progression, not an explosion!" She turned her face down at Ja'far, her enthusiasm not fading despite his doubtful look. "So what I _should_ do is make you dream! I let you fall asleep and then I feed the memories of the rukh back to you in chronological order. A sleeping person can have dozens of dreams in just a few seconds, so I won't have to stand around feeding you dreams for years on end. It will take a few hours at most. The mind may subconsciously pick out a few memories and give them some extra attention as they flow in, but even then it won't take all that long - _but_ long enough for the mind to accept them as its own! As long as they are played like your actual life happening in your dream it should work out!"

Ja'far just blinked at her, wide eyed and confused. He felt like he had just been given part two of a rather complicated theory, and he had absolutely no idea how to fill in part one. Luckily Sinbad seemed to have a better idea of what she was going on about.

"I-I guess that sounds logical? But then- does that mean you won't need to echo the memories like you did to me?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No, that was a mistake. Well, it wasn't a mistake per se, but it was a suboptimal solution to the problem. When I'm done returning Ja'far's memories and age to him I'll fix up the gaps you have in yours now as well - you do have gaps in your memory, don't you?"

"Ah- yeah. Rare as it may be, there have been times Ja'far has been absent in my past. If it was for the memories you returned to me I haven't bathed in nearly ten years."

Ja'far snorted at that, glancing up over his shoulder at Sinbad's sheepish expression. "You better have bathed more often than that or I'll fucking cut off every body part you try to touch me with from now on."

"He bathed, he bathed," Yamraiha giggled, waving it off easily. Ja'far felt a stab of jealousy at how easily she replied that way, too familiar with his king in his opinion. She had no business knowing if Sinbad bathed, and definitely not in casually waving off his worries. But as he tensed he suddenly found a large hand on his hand, petting his hear soothingly as if to calm him down. He pouted and sagged. Sinbad read him too easily, it was frustrating.

"So how long will you need to prepare for this?"

Ja'far turned his gaze at Yamraiha expectantly, curious as what Sinbad even meant by such a question. But Yamraiha just smiled brightly, giving them a proud look.

"Only the time to make sure Ja'far is in a comfortable place to sleep. This will be ridiculously easy- I've projected people's dreams into water so many times on request, it's a simple matter of turning it around and project into the dream instead. I would advise Ja'far to eat first, because I don't know how long this will take exactly and I don't want him to wake up halfway because he's hungry, of all things."

"I can go without food for days," he objected quickly, not pleased with what she was insinuating in his opinion. "I'm not weak. I won't have any problem to keep going."

"But you do have a tendency to sleep to light, even more so if you feel uncomfortable." Sinbad's hand on his head tightened slightly. "It's better if you eat first Ja'far, just to be sure. There's nothing wrong with being extra careful."

"I'll be fine," he muttered again, looking away from them both angrily. Still, he didn't object more. He had decided for himself he'd be cooperating with Sinbad for both their sakes, and he wasn't going to go back out on it. If Sinbad wanted him to eat, then he would. The sooner this was over the better.

He crawled out of Sinbad's grip, carefully dropping his bare feet on the floor and brushing down the oversized shirt Sinbad had made him wear. He gave Yamraiha a glare to challenge her to comment on it, but she seemed aware that Ja'far was not to be messed with. She wiped the expression that clearly said 'how cute' off her face immediately, and Ja'far scoffed and looked away. Women were frustrating that way - and even if it had come in handy for quite a few kills in the past, he refused to tolerate that degrading behaviour if it wasn't for a job.

He scuffled off to find where Sinbad had put his clothes, but he was swept up from the ground before he got far.

"Fuck, Sin! Lemme go!"

"It'll be less embarrassing for you this way," the man chuckled, hoisting Ja'far up against his chest and walking to the door. Ja'far felt mortified as Sinbad once more tried to leave the relative privacy of the room with Ja'far in nothing but a nightshirt, and he struggled against him.

"No! Stop it! Lemme down you fucker!"

"Were just going down the hall to your room," Sinbad argued, trying to subdue him unsuccessfully.

Ja'far would have none of it, pushing against Sinbad's chin insistently while he kicked and bucked. "You're not taking me outside dressed like this!"

"You're decent enough," Sinbad complained - _whined_ \- still trying to make him calm down. "It's really just down the hall, and if you'll stop making a scene nobody will even see us!"

"You're not wearing anything _either_ ," he hissed, pointing down at how Sinbad's robe for the night barely came down to his knees.

"Ja'far, it's really okay," Yamraiha suddenly said, "everyone is still asleep at this time. And you'll have to change into your usual night clothes anyway, so changing twice seems silly."

He huffed angrily and stilled, trying to reach down to cover the scars on his legs better. The fucking woman called him _silly_ , what was he supposed to do to that then? Had she chosen her words differently he would've just shouted at her, but fucking _silly_?

He fumed angrily as he dangled from Sinbad's arm, glaring daggers at that degrading piece of shit of a woman. Sinbad seemed to be glad with how he had calmed down though, and he got his hair ruffled like some little kid before they were out of the door. He tried to endure the humiliation with pride, looking straight ahead as he was carried down the deserted hallway.

He would have his revenge eventually.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! Here's the chapter after all!

Sinbad had been pacing in front of the door for at least two hours now. Yamraiha had barely even put the child to sleep when she decided she'd be throwing her king out because 'he was going to distract her with his pacing'. Well, it wasn't _his_ fault she was taking so long. And no matter how much he trusted Yamraiha for being a genius and everything, this whole rejuvination thing had only proven to be trouble up until now. With two fails and no successes he couldn't help but worry.

He wouldn't tell her that. In fact, he had given her a bright smile and an 'I trust you' right before being thrown out, but the problem stood. He was sure Yamraiha could fix this, but that didn't mean she'd succeed _this_ time.

He felt terrible for not fully trusting her. He had never distrusted her before, and he knew this wasn't a good time to start doing so. And honestly, he _did_ trust her, he was just nervous.

Because this was Ja'far they were talking about.

_So really, nobody could blame him for bursting back inside when he heard a crash, right?_

He nearly shouldered down the door in his hurry to get back into the room, sprinting over to pick Yamraiha up from the floor. He was quickly relieved when he saw the sound had just been caused by a chair toppling over onto a small table beside Ja'far's bed, both people in the room looking perfectly fine - if asleep.

He stood with the collapsed form of Yamraiha in his arms, gently laying her next to Ja'far on the bed. His advisor looked the same way as before this all started, and as Sinbad carefully reached out for the freckled face he could feel the faint brush of a breath on his skin. He was sleeping peacefully.

His worry about Ja'far relieved, he checked Yamraiha to see if she had hurt herself in her fall, but she seemed perfectly fine. He hoped she had just collapsed in exhaustion after finishing her spell - something she had done quite a few times before when she was working on something particularly big or complicated. She _did_ have a tendency to skip out on meals and sleep when she was too busy figuring out a spell, and considering how early she had stood by his bed he had no doubt this was the first of sleep she was getting for quite a while.

With a deep sigh he rubbed his eyes, tired and relieved and _just too hopeful this had worked_. He walked to the door to find himself a servant in the hallway, gesturing to one to go wake up Sharrkan. Honestly, he would happily carry Yamraiha to her own room himself, but he felt it was important to be around when Ja'far woke up. Besides, this was a perfect opportunity to force these two lovebirds a little closer again - even if Yamraiha might blow up half the tower if she would wake up with Sharrkan staring down at her. It was a risk Sinbad was willing to take for the sake of those two.

He didn't have many words to spare for Sharrkan as the sleep ruffled man came in, merely gesturing at Yamraiha. "Can you get her to her own bed? I think she tired herself out working on these spells."

Sharrkan blinked sleepily and dragged his feet to the bed, seemingly only realising what he was seeing the moment he made a grab for Yamraiha. "Wait, she fixed him? Is Ja'far back to normal now?"

"I hope so," Sinbad mused, "she collapsed, and usually if she does that it's _after_ she finishes. She has an amazing sense of duty to keep her upright until she'd done. So please, she deserves some rest now."

Sharrkan nodded, lifting the woman in his arms easily. "It's her own fault for creating this mess in the first place though."

"She wasn't the only one at fault," Sinbad corrected mildly. "At least this will teach me not to run into her lab without knocking."

Sharrkan gave him a flat look - possibly simply not awake enough for this yet - and continued to leave the room without replying to that. Sinbad just shrugged, picking the fallen chair up so he could sit down by Ja'far's side.

When Yamraiha had reversed the spell on him he hadn't really lost consciousness. There was a bright spot of nothing as everything flooded in, but only a few seconds had passed and he was still upright on his chair when the spell had ended - a bit sagged perhaps, but nothing more. Of course he had collapsed to the ground straight after, but he had been conscious.

Ja'far on the other hand was asleep as Yamraiha started on him. She had tucked the glaring child in in an almost motherly fashion before knocking him out with a spell. The whole time his memories were fed back to him was spent deep asleep, dreaming about his life. Sinbad could only wonder how long it would take for his adviser to wake up again, and he couldn't even ask the magician.

He sighed, reaching out to idly play with the flawlessly white hair. He curled the strands around his fingers, tugging lightly as he wondered if Ja'far was going to get it cut soon. He looked so calm sleeping like this. Face passive and without the scowl he would so often sport, the frowning lines eased out.

Slowly Sinbad stood up, leaning over the pale man and softly brushing their lips together. Perhaps this was his last chance. Perhaps Ja'far would keep him further away from himself from now on.

He deeply regretted confessing his feelings when he was a child. Of course it couldn't really be helped. He had been young and proud - and even more so upset about what their relationship had become. He had known he hadn't done anything but fleeing, but he hadn't thought of this very realistic fear of simply being shot down by Ja'far. Back then he had yet to learn some people would actually turn his charms down.

He didn't linger too long, afraid he would wake Ja'far up at the wrong moment. He sat back down, sighing dejectedly and tracing his lips, the warmth of the other lingering there. _He was a bastard for even stealing something like that_.

He couldn't help but loving this man. And he had done so since forever. He had no idea what to do now he was turned down, what to fill his life with next? And it wasn't like he could just stop loving all of a sudden.

He sighed again, then groaned in exasperation as he buried his face in his hands. He squeezed his face for good measure, as if that would make it easier. _This was just too much to keep thinking about._

He startled at the sound of a soft groan, and he looked up at Ja'far. Eyelids slowly fluttered open, looking rather groggy and hazy.

Ja'far lifted one hand from the bed to his face, covering his eyes for a moment while letting out another quiet groan.

"J-Ja'far- Are you alright?" He leaned forward worried, but didn't reach out to touch his adviser. He looked him over for at least the tenth time to make sure the other was really physically okay, afraid something might've gone wrong after all.

"S-Sin?" Ja'far turned his head, uncovering his eyes to blink at his king in light confusion. Sinbad felt his stomach clench in worry when the pale fingers trailed down instead, lingering on the soft lips he had kissed only moments ago as if Ja'far _knew_.

"How are you feeling," he asked tensely, hoping it would distract Ja'far from whatever he thought he was feeling on his lips. Even if Ja'far didn't feel the kiss, seeing those fingers trail over them made it really hard not to pounce and smooch them off - damn, he'd never been this bad before. He had always been able to hold his feelings back so well, and now they were the only thing on his mind. This was the worst way to react to being turned down.

"I..." Ja'far blinked at Sinbad, squinting at him slightly for a moment as if _he knew_ , "I'm fine, I think. ...I feel confused."

"About what? Do you feel like you're lacking memories? How old are you?" He _looked_ like de twenty five year old man he knew, but Yamraiha did mention the spell for aging the body was a different one than the one returning the memories. Yamraiha may very well have collapsed from exhaustion before finishing feeding Ja'far his memories.

Ja'far's eyebrows furrowed, before he answered slowly - carefully as if he needed to make sure for himself. "Twenty five."

Sinbad sighed in relief before giving him a smile. "That's good. So, about your memories? Do you feel complete?"

"Complete? I think so...?" His reply was slow and tentative again. "But... I feel like I was a child just now. It's so fresh in my head - a-and I was here? I... I guess I had a really strange dream..."

"A dream...?" Sinbad pursed his lips, not sure how to interpret this. Either Ja'far was still coming to terms with the strange memories of being a child, or this method of Yamraiha's had somehow overlapped over the things that happened the day prior. "It wasn't a dream. Because of a spell you were a eleven year old child yesterday, and I was a child the days before you. Don't you remember?"

He could _see_ it slowly coming together on Ja'far's face, all the bits and pieces of his memories clicking in place. First came the look of understanding, and then the one of mortification.

"Oh- Oh!" Ja'far scrambled upright, swaying in the fast movement but immediately making half a bow to Sinbad. "I'm so sorry! I've been a terrible liability yesterday, I can't apologise enough!" The man's face had become bright red in embarrassment in just a few seconds, and the grey eyes Sinbad loved so much remained casted down. "A-and you even tried to do my work. I'm so so sorry! Please, let me make amends! Anything!"

He watched it in quiet surprise for a small moment before he just started laughing. Ja'far's eyes finally fluttered up to his to give him a confused look, but it was hard to stop laughing even with that. "Ja'far! Don't be an idiot, there's nothing to apologise for! You were a child - a child who didn't know any better. I'm not holding anything against you. Besides, you already apologised yesterday as well. I think you behaved rather well, considering the age you were reverted to."

He could hear Ja'far murmur to himself in embarrassment, probably too lost for words to reply directly. The blush was just too adorable, and Sinbad couldn't help himself, reaching out to cup the burning hot face.

"Don't apologise. I'm the one who should apologise instead. I allowed you to take on way too much work, and I wasn't able to fix any of it yesterday. We should make a plan on how you'll be dividing your workload among your people better when you feel up to it. For now you should rest, the paperwork can wait a few more hours or even days. And if that means things get delayed, just blame your king."

"There was a letter to Heliohapt that _had_ to go out yesterday," Ja'far told him tersely.

He paused, pursing his lips. Ah. It had been that urgent then. "I'll get to that right away," he soothed, giving Ja'far a charming smile. "So please rest a little longer and don't worry. Or let me state it differently: I'm going to your office now to fix that letter, and I don't wish to see you again until you come to eat lunch with me. Is that clear?"

Ja'far pouted at that, and Sinbad had to put in some effort to keep his face straight and not just melt at the sight. No matter what age, Ja'far just had this talent of looking utterly adorable without even wanting to. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Good. Now rest." He carded his fingers through Ja'far's hair affectionately before getting up, quickly turning away and leaving the room. _He should really stop those gestures now_.

Ah, but how could he ever stop?

...

It wasn't easy, but Ja'far did was he was told. He had been rolling from side to side in bed restlessly before finally deciding to just take a walk outside, deeming that more restful than worrying in bed. The air outside was heavy and hot, but it still did him well as he strolled through the different gardens of the palace.

Finally when he thought it was a good time for lunch - perhaps a little on the early side, but then he'd be able to get to work soon again too - he went to pick up a tray with a simple lunch for him and his king from the kitchens. It was nearly humiliating to appear that way in the doors of his _own_ office, somehow having taken the place of his idiotic king in turning up with food to distract someone from their work. It was at least a small consolation to see Sinbad working his way through a pile of documents, the letter nowhere to be seen and probably already sent out.

"Your majesty," he drawled, holding up the tray with his lips pursed in slight mockery. It seemed nobody in the office was lost on the irony - it was a scene played out so many times after all - and a soft muttering and giggling went around as Sinbad looked up. Unlike Ja'far's usual resistance this man smiled brightly though, putting down his pen to stand up.

"The rose garden?" Ja'far asked redundantly, voice low.

"Of course." Sinbad attempted to steal the tray from Ja'far's hands, but he smoothly turned away and started to walk to the patio just down the hall.

"I hope I have been absent long enough for you liking now?"

"That depends. Did you rest?"

"I went out for a stroll since I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Good enough." Sinbad flopped down on the ledge they always used - something that kept irking Ja'far as they could easily have a bench installed here - and gestured for Ja'far to sit next to him. He did as he was instructed, sitting far enough to be able to place the tray between them.

"I saw you made quite some progress with the work?"

"I did. I had the letter sent out with haste, and since I still had quite a while left I started on a different pile of documents that looked like they were probably meant for me."

Ja'far nodded contently, feeling quietly impressed with his king's sudden eagerness to work. So perhaps he had remembered his shock as a young man and decided to finally get serious now.

He picked a piece of fruit from the tray, nibbling on it as his eyes furrowed. The silence between them was strangely uncomfortable, not something he was used to at all. Had it to do with the past few days?

He tried to fight off the heat rising to his cheeks as he realised what the problem was. If Sinbad remembered his shock and his promises to get better with all the work, he no doubt also remembered the love confession. And Ja'far's dismissal of it.

Now that he thought of it, he had hoped _so_ hard that Sinbad would forget as Yamraiha returned him the rest of his memories. He had been very preoccupied with how he had hurt his king, right up to the moment Yamraiha spoke the spell.

She had said that it was like he had _wanted_ to forget his past. Well... there was the explanation to that failure then.

He cleared his throat awkwardly to speak, at the exact same moment as his king. He turned to look at the other bewildered, a similar expression of shock and embarrassment on Sinbad's face.

"You go first," Sinbad quickly blurted, not giving Ja'far time to react first.

Ja'far sighed, biting down on his lip nervously and putting the remains of the fruit down. "S-Sin... I wanted to talk about what you said... when you were a child, two days ago."

Sinbad laughed awkwardly, scratching his head in the most embarrassed gesture one could probably make. "Yeah, I was afraid it would be about that."

_It was obvious._

No wonder it was so awkward, Sinbad remembered confessing, while not having those feelings anymore. Who would still have those feelings after fifteen years? It was a child he fell in love with, a child he had never managed to confess to. And being a child himself he thought to rectify that, not even _thinking_ of how fifteen years could affect one's feelings.

His king had embarrassed himself and was probably worried about Ja'far holding it against him. Or worse, returning the feelings now that he no longer had them.

_Why couldn't love just be a little less painful?_

Ja'far cleared his throat again, his mouth unnaturally dry. "I just... I just want you to know... I won't use that against you. I-I understand those were the words of a child, and I will not attempt to use them to bind you to me, or to blackmail you. I-I never even took them seriously!" His voice cracked at the last bit, and he hid his face behind his sleeves in pure mortification. His face was burning red and he just didn't know a way out of this - but he couldn't leave this to fester between them either. "E-even if you had feelings for me when we were young, I'm perfectly aware that fifteen years is a long time. You have moved on, and I shall pretend I never heard you tell me in the first place. I-I hope that helps-"

"What? That doesn't help at all," he heard his king whine pathetically. He peeked over his sleeves in surprise, giving the other a wide eyed look. Sinbad was pouting at him, but not looking half as playful as he usually did with that sort of expression. He actually had the audacity to look a little _hurt_. "Fifteen years is a long time, but that doesn't make my words any less true. I know, it's plenty time for a crush to fade. But it's also plenty time for such a feeling to become poisonous inside you. I was right with my assumptions when I was a child. I had wanted to tell you when you were a little older, sixteen sounded like a great age. But by then I had already been hiding these feelings for nearly six years, and I didn't know the way out. All I could do was keep them inside, steal moments of affection and fear that if you'd find out you'd leave me. I don't want you to pretend I never confessed my feelings to you, I want you to _reconsider_. I'm not a child now, but I still feel the same. I love you Ja'far, and I want nothing more than you love me back. You turned me down once, but I want you to turn _me_ down, not a child. I-I mean..." Sinbad's face had grown gradually more red as he spoke, but now he actually stuttered to correct himself. "I don't _want_ you to turn me down- I-I just mean I want your reply to me as an adult. I want to be sure you don't feel anything like that for me, and it wasn't just because I was some kid who barely even knew you the way you are now. So please, if you don't want me _tell_ me so. But don't pretend I never said anything!"

Ja'far was shaking, and he had to be proud of himself for keeping eye contact for all that time. He just wanted to be sure he wasn't being lied to, that this wasn't some joke. Of course, there was no way imaginable that Sinbad was cruel enough to tell him all this as a joke, but he still felt the need to reaffirm visually.

Because it was really hard to believe. No matter how hard he had always wanted this, he had never even considered it an option. Sinbad needed a wife to bear him an heir. Sinbad couldn't keep his hands from any woman getting within touchable range. Sinbad had been at his side for all these long fifteen years and had _never_ shown a sign of having deeper feelings.

Affection, yes. But Sinbad was just an affectionate kind of man, wasn't he? And perhaps he had groped Ja'far a few times when he was drunk, but he wouldn't be the only one mistaking him for a woman with his small frame.

How was he supposed to handle this?

"You need a wife and an heir," he finally replied weakly.

"I founded this country. I think I have the power to decide there will be a different way to choose an heir than by birth. I don't want excuses and reasons Ja'far, I want your reply."

He chewed his lip nervously, eyes shooting around the garden as if trying to find an escape. Even with the confession of before he had absolutely not expected this again. He wasn't prepared for this. "Why did you say poisonous?"

Sinbad sighed when Ja'far deflected the question again. "I have done things I'm not proud of because of my love for you, and because of my desperation to keep it hidden. I don't think I've hurt people with it, but that doesn't excuse it."

His eyes focused back on his king. Things that didn't make him proud? For _Ja'far_? He could barely imagine it.

" _Ja'far_."

He cowered behind his sleeves. If he said yes, what would happen? What would everyone say? Would he still be able to do his work well enough?

"You promised me that we would talk this over again. I need a clear answer. I love you Ja'far, and the least you can do is tell me how _you_ feel."

 _Well, it wasn't like he particularly cared about what people said behind his back anyway_.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered, and he jumped when that immediately caused Sinbad's face to fall. "I-I mean, I'm sorry for stalling! I'm just so confused hearing this, and you're barely giving me any time." He swallowed, biting his lip again as he studied the other for a second. That disappointed face looked really rather pathetic. Nothing like how he wanted his king to look. "I-I love you too Sin," he finally brought out tensely, "I-I just never th-thought it was a good i-idea!"

He saw the other's eyes widen, and even though it clearly took Sinbad a few seconds to fully comprehend what Ja'far had said it gave him a surprisingly warm feeling in his chest to see the disappointment wash away for happiness and enthusiasm.

"Really? You mean it, you love me back?" Sinbad was on his feet in a blink of an eye, grabbing Ja'far's hands and pulling them towards himself. Ja'far spluttered at the loss of his sleeves to hide his face behind, his blush staining his pale skin red to beyond his ears.

"I-I mean it," he replied, a little more firmly this time. "But Sin, this really isn't a good idea, is it?"

"Of course it is! Ja'far, you should know by now! If I want this world to be a better place, why would you think I'd have any intention to keep people who love each other away from one another? I'll rewrite a law if that can get two lovers together - and I'm honestly not planning on making myself an exception to that rule, and you even less!"

Ja'far pouted slightly, imagining the hell it would put him through to have laws rewritten for the sake of two love birds. Still, it was a nice sentiment, and the trouble this whole thing would bring them could be a worry for later.

"So will you be with me Ja'far? If you love me, will you be by my side as a lover from now on?"

"A-absolutely not," he interjected quickly, noting the king's face falling again. "I'm still your adviser, and I'm still your general and whatnot. This country comes before our personal affairs!" He gave the other a stern look, but rose to his feet and turned his hands in Sinbad's grip, curling his fingers around the other's wrists to gently tug him a little closer. "But I suppose that when work is done for the day... and perhaps during breaks...?"

Sinbad chuckled as he understood Ja'far had been teasing him, and with a gentle tug he had Ja'far pulled close, quickly wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Ja'far couldn't help but start chewing on his lips nervously again, the embrace normally something that would make him uncomfortable, but now even more. Sinbad didn't give him a chance to flee though, and before he had properly registered what his king was up to he found their lips pressing together.

Still soft. Once again not with the lingering taste of alcohol. But with a flavour that was somehow distinctly Sinbad nevertheless - and so much better than the quick stolen kisses the younger man had given him before.

And really, if it hadn't been for his fear of being seen he could've stayed there like that the whole day.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two warnings: If you pay attention there is an allusion to child abuse in this chapter. It's subtle, but be warned if that is a problem for you.  
> Secondly, up until now I had this story marked as mature. It goes up to explicit now. If explicit smut bothers you, don't worry, you won't miss anything by skipping it.

It was kind of funny how the most wonderful days could easily be turned into the most frustrating ones.

On one hand he'd finally gotten what he wanted: Ja'far agreed to be his lover. Ja'far actually told him he _loved_ him.

On the other hand, Ja'far had been successfully blocking him off since, working hard and diligently on all the papers they were behind on.

The single good thing about the amount of papers they had to catch up on was that as soon as they had returned to the offices he had managed to convince Ja'far he had really taken a too big load on his shoulders. Under Sinbad's stern supervision his general had reluctantly divided his tasks, giving things that hardly required the first adviser's direct attention to his staff. Honestly, he had no idea why Ja'far thought it was so terribly important he did the calculationsof the costs for warehouses and navy ships himself. No wonder Ja'far never got to sleep before midnight.

Sinbad actually only felt worse about never going through this before. He should've forced his adviser to list out his self proclaimed responsibilities years ago so he could cut down on it. This man was ridiculous.

Furthermore he had ordered Ja'far end the workday at dinner time from now on, and even if that had resulted in a rather murderous glare and a hissed accusation of him only caring about himself after all - well, he couldn't deny he didn't have ulterior motives at all - he had managed to push his point and force Ja'far to relent.

With the new schedule Ja'far would still work just as hard during the day, but vast amounts of time were created during the night. The man might finally start sleeping at night for once.

And relaxing. Among other things.

But honestly, after waiting for years and years to _get_ Ja'far, half a day of staring the man down as he worked shouldn't have been half as frustrating as it was. But he just was _so_ close. He could still taste Ja'far's lips - oh, the _willing_ lips - and he couldn't wait to taste them again. _He wanted those soft plush lovely-_

He was pulled from his thoughts by Ja'far dropping a scroll on his desk. He looked up in surprise, glancing at the scroll first and then back at his adviser.

"I was already done!"

"I know." Ja'far looked away, linking his fingers under his sleeves so he could hide that face of his once more - like he always did. "This is what I need you to start with tomorrow. It's dinner time now."

He blinked stupidly for a moment before a wide grin spread on his face. "Yes! Thank you Ja'far!" He jumped up, offering his hand happily to his lover. He was his _lover_ now. Work was done. He couldn't even describe how happy it made him Ja'far came to him first.

But Ja'far ignored his hand, simply turning away with a small smile and walking through the door first, barely waiting for his king. He whined and quickly followed, only to find Ja'far had already stopped a servant in the hallway. He frowned in confusion, wondering what was up with the hushed voices. He imagined it was not something meant for his ears though, or Ja'far wouldn't be acting this way.

He shifted from foot to foot nervously, waiting for Ja'far to be done and wondering what was going on. This was worrying and confusing, and not at all what he had been hoping for. But then Ja'far turned and offered him a smile, before moving down the hallway again.

If that wasn't an invitation he didn't know what was.

He quickly hurried after his lover, sidling up to him and trying to press in close. Ja'far deftly avoided the touch, and once again hid his face behind his sleeves. Really, one day Sinbad would change the official robes of Sindria just to make sure Ja'far couldn't hide his pretty face all the time anymore. And if his adviser would have the nerve to protest he might just issue dancer outfits to every single last one of his officials.

...which was actually a nice thought. Well, he wouldn't exactly enjoy seeing some of the old men working under Ja'far wearing such revealing clothing, but the thought of Ja'far himself.... Pale skin in shimmery green fabric? It sounded pretty damn nice, to be honest.

He was so caught up in his fantasies of Ja'far in a dancer outfit that he didn't realise they were going completely wrong for the dining halls until they entered the hallway with their sleeping chambers. He halted, looking around confused for a moment until Ja'far paused as well, turning to give him an expectant look.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to dinner?"

Ja'far nodded, sleeves up again in that same damned spot. "I had dinner ordered to be brought here."

"Here? In our sleeping chambers?"

Ja'far looked away, clearly blushing beyond his ears. "Unless you don't want to," he muttered shyly.

That's when it finally clicked, and despite all his pride and bravado Sinbad blushed as well. Was Ja'far really suggesting what he thought he was? "When.... for when exactly did you order dinner to be brought?"

"In an hour or so. I told them to leave it at your door."

In two large steps he had reached Ja'far, swooping him from his feet into his arms as he practically flew down the hall. Ja'far squeaked in protest, struggling only slightly in embarrassment at being picked up like that. It was too late to fight it now though.

Admittedly, it wasn't particularly difficult to seduce Sinbad, but nobody had such natural talent as Ja'far without even trying.

He had the pale man pinned down on his bed in mere seconds, immediately diving in to press their lips together hungrily. He felt Ja'far arch underneath him, plenty eager himself despite his bashful reactions before.

Unlike all the kisses he'd stolen from Ja'far in the past years, his _lover_ replied this time. And unlike the time at lunch, he replied _passionately_. It took them mere seconds to part their lips against each other, and Sinbad slipped his tongue into the other's mouth to taste more. _Always more_. Ja'far's pressed back against him and they both breathed in equally sharply through their noses as their tongues entwined, fighting for a dominance neither of them knew who would win.

After all, Ja'far was the only one who had a tongue swift enough to ever outdo the High King of the Seven Seas in a discussion. There was no way to anticipate what that same tongue could do in a kiss.

He touched Ja'far's shoulder lightly before ghosting his hand down, feeling the contours of the body beneath him. The other arched in his grip, pressing up against the hand before two slender hands came up to tug at Sinbad's clothes.

Sinbad broke the kiss, panting for air and grinning down at his flushed adviser. "Eager?"

"Shut up." Fingers found their way into his hair and pulled him down, their lips clashing again, teeth clicking together until they adjusted to the force once more. He took the chance to wriggle his hand into Ja'far's robes, pressing them off his shoulders for as far as he could without the other's cooperation. By the time he was tugging on the sash Ja'far was down to Sinbad's undershirt. He received a sharp push to end the kiss once more, and he was chuckling at Ja'far's forwardness as he obediently pulled the shirt over his head.

"We're not going to get me undressed without doing you too. Cooperate a little."

Ja'far pouted, but pushed himself upright to undo his robes properly. Instead of helping Sinbad smoothed his hands over pale freckled skin as it was exposed. As the robes dropped and bare shoulders became visible he licked his lips, dipping down to kiss the column of Ja'far's neck. The man's breathing hitched and fingers paused the undressing, causing Sinbad to grin. So _that_ got to him.

He grazed his teeth over the skin lightly before kissing his way up to Ja'far's ear. "Ready yet?"

...

A shudder ran through his body at the husky voice, and his eyes lidded. He wasn't sure what Sinbad meant with that question, but he sure as hell wasn't going to say no to anything anymore.

He let his body drop back, arching slightly to allow Sinbad to pull the robes away from underneath him. Sinbad wasted no time, pushing and pulling at the cloth until he had Ja'far completely bare.

It was fresh in Ja'far's memory how he feared Sinbad would see him. Look at his scars. Pity him. He had been such a little fool at that age, and it had been a fear quickly eradicated by Sinbad's silliness and kindness. He had no fear left to show his king all his scars. The other was familiar with them after all the times they bathed together and more.

No, he didn't fear to be judged anymore. Not by Sinbad. So for the first time he felt comfortable to show off, to arch and to grin seductively and _turn Sinbad on_.

It was clear in his king's reactions that he was quite successful, and sharp teeth nipped at his throat once more. Sparks of arousal travelled over his skin, and he let out an appreciative moan. He curled a leg around Sinbad's hips to pull him in, pressing his crotch up against the other.

There was no denying just exactly how eager he was for this.

And Sinbad seemed to share that sentiment more than anything.

He didn't question Ja'far's forwardness, and he was more than grateful for this. He wouldn't have been if he hadn't been watching Sinbad's uncomfortable shifting all day. But everything he had seen _told_ him Sinbad wanted him, and all he wanted for himself was to have Sinbad in return. He had played this game before for various reasons, but he would be most happy to do it for Sin.

He had been wanting this for too long - too long without daring to hope.

And he knew he'd feel embarrassed and mortified later on, but for now the act stood. Lust was more than successful in muting his sense of dignity and his usual shyness. _Happiness_ overruled the fear he would've felt for this. Regrets could be saved for later, this was the time to _enjoy._

He watched with lidded eyes as Sinbad hurriedly finish undressing, hungry to touch, hungry to _be_ touched. He reached out to trail his hands down a strong chest, and he could feel the muscles roll and tense under his touch.

Then he was pulled upright, Sinbad crossing his legs and forcing Ja'far into his lap. Their lips found each other once more, hungry and messy as they fought each other. Sinbad's hands were all over him, on his back, his hips, his ass. Ja'far rolled his hips forward, grinding their lengths together for the first time and they both had to gasp for air.

Ja'far was too preoccupied with Sinbad beneath him to have noticed Sinbad finding himself oil, but he keened as a slick finger trailed through the crack of his ass. He pressed forward, pushing their crotches together and grinding them together clumsily as Sinbad lightly trailed a finger around his hole. He wanted to make this feel the best way possible for both of them, but he had never done this sort of thing with someone roughly his own size. He was quick to adapt though, catching up on how to grind down on Sinbad's cock with his own while tightly gripping the other's shoulders.

"S-Sin," he muttered breathlessly, tilting his hips so he could more easily spread his ass. His fingers tightened on Sinbad's shoulders, nails digging in slightly and soft moans reverberating from both their throats. A lower, deeper moan escaped him when the finger penetrated him, and he rocked back on it lightly to tell Sinbad he didn't have to be as careful. He may look fragile with his thin frame and myriad of scars and freckles, he was more than capable of handling some pain.

And he didn't have the patience to sit around being stretched slowly.

"Ja'far," the other husked, voice low and gravelly in excitement and doing nothing but turning him on even more. He moved his hips, rolling back onto the finger and forward against his king's arousal time and time again until Sinbad finally stopped him. A large hand gripped his hip, fingers digging in tightly to keep him still as a second finger penetrated him from behind. Ja'far moaned loudly, fingers clenching as he started panting in his desperation. He hadn't done this for too long to be able to drag the game out like Sinbad could. He needed release soon.

"S-Sin," he moaned urgently, "d-don't tease-"

Sinbad's eyes found his, and for a moment Ja'far stilled to watch in awe. He had always admired those golden eyes, but he had never been granted a view so close when his king was this worked up. _It was beautiful_.

Then he cried out, arms flying around his lover's shoulder for support as Sinbad's fingers _stretched_. He felt the thick digits pump inside him, swirl around and search until they found that spot inside him, rubbing it until Ja'far was whimpering and moaning beyond control. His hips rocked back on the fingers eagerly, every time Sinbad spread his fingers even slightly the rough calluses on his skin rubbing over the sensitive spot. Ja'far leaned over his king's shoulder, sucking in rough breaths of air between the far from decent noises he was making. He could feel the moans reverberating in Sinbad's chest, and honestly that was a relief as much as a bigger turn on.

"Can I?" The question was delivered surprisingly delicately, considering the rough noises spilling from both of their mouths. Ja'far managed to pull himself upright in Sinbad's lap, pressing their foreheads together as he looked into those lustful eyes once more.

"Please. Please do, Sin."

He could see the smirk spreading on the other's face even while there was nothing but his eyes in his line of sight. He gasped as Sinbad pulled his fingers back, both hands used to lift Ja'far's ass up. He bit his lip sharply when he felt the thick head of Sinbad's length pressing against him, and with a soft noise he relaxed, allowing Sinbad to lower him on it.

The long moan he released at the feeling of being stretched further - of being filled so thoroughly - was positively sinful, and he couldn't possibly regret it with the way Sinbad reacted. The man underneath him shivered, fingers tightening on Ja'far's hip until they were both forced to stay still. Ja'far knew perfectly well Sinbad didn't want to stay still.

And neither did he.

Adapting was for another time, perhaps. This time he wanted to feel everything, the pain and the pleasure and all the feelings spilling out in the shape of lost control.

 _He didn't want control_.

He rolled his hips, agonisingly slow because Sinbad was holding him back. He wouldn't accept that though. "Sin," he moaned deeply, "please Sin-"

He had never been above pleading when it came to making Sinbad do things for him, and this sure wasn't any different. _And Sinbad reacted so beautifully_.

He gasped and keened at the first sharp thrust. His fingers dug into Sinbad's hair, tugging on it lightly as he pressed their chests together, waiting for the next. His king seemed to have finally figured out Ja'far didn't have the patience for careful and slow today, and he started a steady rhythm of rolling his hips. Ja'far in turn spared no effort for muting himself, moans and whimpers freely spilling from his lips. He leaned in to pant right next to Sinbad's ear, rocking back on the movements of the other until he sped up.

It was rather enjoyable how easily he could manipulate Sinbad in this situation, even if it became more and more difficult the more he was given what he wanted. It was getting hard to think, everything just heat and pleasure and sweat and that delicious noise of skin slapping against skin every time Sinbad buried into him completely. He panted and keened and drank in all of his king's sounds, enjoying the deep moans he was able to pull from the other's throat.

And then it became all too much. Sinbad seemed to lose all remnants of control and Ja'far cried out as he increased his speed even more. He clung to the other's shoulder, barely holding himself up on his knees to give his king the freedom to pound up in him with a fervour he barely knew was possible. He rubbed himself up against Sinbad's chest, creating friction on his own length desperately as he was _so close._

It was when he suddenly felt a hand release his ass and pry between their bodies to grab Ja'far's member that he lost it. His whole body grew tense, arching away from his king while barely holding on to his shoulders as he came. His moans came out in shuddery gasps on each time his king ploughed into him, his seed spilling between them helplessly.

As soon as he felt his muscles slowly coming out of their lock down he was pulled in and suddenly crushed into a messy hug as Sinbad grunted deeply. Ja'far whimpered happily, the movements short and erratic until Sinbad finally stilled.

They remained in that position for only a few seconds, Ja'far slowly going lax against Sinbad's chest as his high passed. And only then Sinbad dropped back, taking Ja'far down with him to land on his chest. He looked down in those now hazy eyes with a happy grin, pressing their lips together shortly.

"I hope that what an aperitif to your liking, your majesty."

Sinbad scoffed, but smirked. "It's one I'd happily enjoy more often from now on."

Ja'far hummed, resting his head on Sinbad's shoulder and tracing idle lines over the other's skin. "Hmm. I'll see what I can do then."

"Thank you Ja'far."

He smiled, glancing up contently. "Thank _you_ Sin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a note at my choice to make Ja'far not being ashamed or shy about his scars. I know most people - including me - usually portray him as very self conscious about them, but with the Artemyra arc of the Sinbad no Bouken manga in mind I thought it would be fair to assume he didn't actually give a shit. They prance around naked for days and nobody mentions the clearly visible scars, nor does Ja'far show any sign of shyness about them. So that's why I chose him to not mind them here either.


	14. Epilogue

It was only at lunch during the next day Sinbad saw Yamraiha again. He had more or less bodily lifted Ja'far from his chair to take him to eat lunch in the dining halls, deciding his adviser should mingle again if he were to work less.

To Ja'far's credit he barely limped, slowly striding through the halls without a hurry to make sure his aching behind wouldn't show in his gait.

"How are you feeling, Yamraiha?" He sat down next to her, cocking one eyebrow in amusement at noticing Sharrkan on her other side. Sharrkan, who was sporting a black eye and _still_ sitting next to Yamraiha.

"A lot better, thank you." She smiled at him warmly, glancing around him at Ja'far. "I woke up yesterday halfway the afternoon. I was assured both of you were fine, so I decided to rest a little longer until I felt up to get back to my duties."

"Of course, you can rest as much as you need." He smiled, relieved to find she was alright. "We probably messed up all your plans though."

She giggled, shaking her head. "No, quite the contrary. I worked my way through a lot of issues with my spell much faster than I had expected. And you won me a bet along the way, so I can't complain."

A bet.

Ah yes, how could he have forgotten. He really needed to chew Hinahoho out over that, but at least now he knew the Imuchakk had indeed gossiped his way through the palace already. It had been awfully convenient how breakfast had been delivered for two people in his room this morning, after all - even if Ja'far had been long gone by the time.

Ja'far didn't seem to understand what Yamraiha was talking about though. "A bet? What bet?"

Sinbad barked out a quick laugh, giving Yamraiha a wide eyed look which she hopefully took as a 'shut up'. "It's a good thing you are progressing on that spell - you should make it safe for use and-"

" _What bet?_ "

He froze, knowing he was doomed. At least Yamraiha had the decency to look appropriately mortified as well, and Sinbad noticed from the corner of his eye how Sharrkan was slowly scooting away over the bench they were sitting on, probably hoping to make a subtle escape. The lucky bastard.

"D-did I say bet?" Yamraiha giggled nervously. "I-It wasn't really a _bet_ , now was it Sharrkan?"

The swordsman froze in place, and Sinbad could practically feel the heat of Ja'far's glower around him towards the unlucky guy who had seemed to have taken the brunt of Ja'far's irritation for as long as Sinbad was young.

"It was just a bit of guessing, really," Sharrkan tried to soothe nervously, "I don't think we ever really made a _bet_?"

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

The three of them jumped in surprise - and equal parts of fear - at Ja'far cussing right here at the lunch table. Either he hadn't completely recovered from his child's mindset or they were in really deep trouble here.

"Ja'far, you're getting upset over nothing," Sinbad pleaded, wincing at the sharp glare it got him instead. "I mean, it's only normal for a bit of gossip to go around, right?"

"Are you telling me-" Ja'far slowly stood, looming over Sinbad, "-that you have _told_ people things that were meant to be private?"

"I-I-I-" He gulped, cowering back against Yamraiha - who was trying just as hard to slowly scoot away by now. "I didn't _know_ at the time I shouldn't talk to Hinahoho about it-"

He could practically see Ja'far flare up without the pale man even moving, eyes wide and dangerous as he was appraised like a piece of meat about to be cut to pieces.

"Hinahoho."

It wasn't even a question. It was more like an ominous verification of the name. In hindsight, Sinbad did have to wonder why he hadn't suspected Hinahoho would blabber his story on. He had always been such an incorrigible gossip when it was about happy news.

He didn't remember knowing that at that age though, so it really wasn't his fault.

"J-Ja'far," he held his hands up helplessly in defence, "I didn't know... I was just a kid and I needed advice-"

He broke himself off when Ja'far turned on his heel and stalked off. He blinked in sheer surprise at how easy he had gotten out of it, and looked around at Yamraiha and Sharrkan. Both of them were halfway off the bench and gave him equally confused faces in return, so he slowly stood, deciding to risk his life and follow after his lover.

Strangely enough Ja'far didn't seem half as occupied with keeping himself from walking with an odd limp now he was stalking down the hall angrily, and Sinbad knew this was the moment he had to start fearing for the Imuchakk's life instead.

"Ja'far! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to teach that man a lesson about keeping private things to himself," Ja'far hissed, seemingly not surprised by Sinbad following him.

"You can't hurt him! He didn't mean it like that!"

"He needs to learn a lesson!"

"Ja'far!" He swiftly grabbed Ja'far's wrist, pulling him into a small study as they passed it. He managed to grab the other wrist just in time to avoid having a knife pointed at his face, and he had to pin Ja'far to the wall to make sure he didn't struggle away. "You can't go to Hinahoho all angry like this! I was a confused kid who had just been rejected, so of course I asked him for advice when he offered it. I didn't know he was such an old gossip, and _he_ just can't keep his mouth shut if it's something he's happy about. Hinahoho was just happy for us, please understand that!"

Ja'far glowered at him angrily, but then he slowly relaxed in his grip. He pouted and looked away, refusing to look Sinbad in the eyes.

"Please don't be angry anymore? You know, at least now we don't have to think about whether we want it to be a secret or not. I can just flaunt you by my side and nobody will be surprised."

"Sin!" He was given a disapproving look, but it was accompanied by an adorable little blush.

"Can't I be proud of having you?" He kept his voice gentle as he gave Ja'far a soft smile, knowing perfectly well his adviser was weak to that.

And as he expected Ja'far spluttered a little in indignation without actually finding words in protest, before giving in. "Fine. Have it your way."

He grinned, leaning in closer to lightly brush their lips together. He felt Ja'far tense under him, grey eyes widening at him in surprise. "Don't mind if I do then," he whispered suggestively, before catching Ja'far's lips in a kiss.

And if this wasn't the best thing that couldn't happened to him in the middle of the day, he didn't know what was.

He'd have to remember to thank Yamraiha for messing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it. I want to thank everyone who stopped to give me a comment or a message, it made me very happy to see people enjoyed my first successful attempt at a proper multi chapter story. There's nothing more encouraging than hearing about people liking your writing! And now I'll be off trying to write another long story ;)


End file.
